


Heavy Lies the Crown

by dreamingwitheyesclosed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And Adrien deals with guilt, Angst, DJWifi, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love, Marinette gets hurt, Reveal Fic, adrienette - Freeform, in which Alya becomes a temporary Ladybug, someone needs to be ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingwitheyesclosed/pseuds/dreamingwitheyesclosed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette has been hurt trying to protect Chat Noir. This wasn't exactly the reveal she intended, but she needs to know her kwami would be safe without her. Now with Marinette's condition up in the air, Adrien is without a partner, but not without hope. There's no one that could truly be Ladybug except for Marinette, but desperate times, as they say. With her earrings clasped in his hand, he approaches a friend he knows they can both trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. to make you stay

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I changed the title from "Safe and Sound" because I figured Heavy Lies the Crown just FITS better. Sorry.

Her breathing was short, shallow as he held onto her. The girl in his arms was _so brave_ and so _stupid_ and he couldn’t bring himself to express just how strongly he felt both. The small girl, who risked herself for a _superhero_ , gazed up at him blearily, her broken figure limp. Chat Noir growled, tears filling his eyes to the brim. For once, he was speechless as Marinette Dupain-Cheng met his gaze, hers seeming to flit in and out of focus.

Then, she _laughed_. It was breathy, chopped, and he almost missed it but it was clearly a _laugh_. How did she find it in her to laugh through this pain? After what she did, she could barely stay conscious and she was still _laughing_. The girl reached up with the arm that wasn’t broken to touch his face. He quickly grabbed her hand, holding it there to help her when he noticed her struggle.

“I’m sorry, Chaton,” she rasped, thumb catching a tear that escaped. “That was reckless of me, wasn’t it?”

“Marinette…” Chat Noir cursed when he found his voice unsteady. “ _Why_?”

Why had this girl jumped in front of the akuma attack? She did not have a suit to preserve her body against the force of the weapon and the strength of the enemy. When Virus, a computer hacker-based akuma, manipulated one of those smart cars into driving _right for him_ while he was distracted, this fragile human _pushed_ him out of the way. _He_ could have taken the hit. _He_ could have endured, even if it hurt. But she was the one that was thrown bodily across the asphalt ultimately slamming into the side of a brick building. It had been coming so fast. It had been so _devastating_ to hear bones _crunch_ when the girl finally crumpled. He had lifted her as gingerly as possible to get her out of the line of fire. This street was dangerous. When he felt bones shift unnaturally beneath his fingers, he felt bile rise in his throat.

She only offered a weak smile, the corner of her lips barely turning upward.

“Maybe… maybe Ladybug can fix this,” Chat told her. He might have been trying to convince himself it was possibly as much as he was trying to convince her. “When we get rid of the akuma, she’ll use her Miraculous spell and fix this.”

Marinette shook her head. “I’m sorry, Chat Noir… I don’t think it works like that.”

“Don’t say that!” Chat insisted, noticing how much weaker she was sounding, her words barely heard even as he leaned in closer to hear. “I can fix this. Ladybug can fix this. But first, let me get you help.”

“Chaton,” her fingers moved clumsily to his lips promptly shutting him up. “Tikki…” She was struggling even more to stay awake. “I’m sorry… I won’t… I won’t be able to…” Her head lolled into his chest as her hand slipped away from his face. “Earrings… Chat… Take them.”

Chat’s eyes roved to her ear lobe. He never really took notice of her earrings before. They didn’t seem particularly special. Round, black studs that fit perfectly against her lobe. But, perhaps exactly what _made_ them special was how _uninteresting_ they looked. Numbly, he pulled the earring out of the ear he could see. He shifted her head, causing it to roll to the other side as he pulled the other one free. She smiled again, placing her hand on his that curled around the earrings.

“I’m sorry, Chat,” she gasped. “Take… take care of… Tikki.”

Chat could do nothing as everything seemed to fall into place. Marinette was Ladybug. Ladybug was Marinette. Now that he finally understood, now that he knew, it was so blatantly obvious, he wasn’t sure how he hadn’t figured it out. And now that he finally knew, now that he finally had the girl of dreams in his arms, he wanted to scream in anguish. This _wasn’t_ how he intended to find out.

“Marinette… no, Marinette, _wake up_!” He paused for too long. She was slipping, her ragged breathing slowing even further as her head fell back. Quickly, he searched her person for _Tikki_. He glanced down at the purse that still hung off her shoulder, the only article she wore that was still intact, and opened it.

Inside, a small, red fairy peered up at him, shivering, fat tears rolling down huge blue eyes. The fairy rose out of the purse warily, gazing down at Marinette. She touched her face with a tiny hand, pressing her cheek against the steadily paling one. What she said to the girl was lost to Chat, his senses dulling with desperate realization. With the kwami as proof, he didn’t know what to do. How was he going to take on this akuma without her?

“Chat Noir,” the kwami, _Tikki_ , rose up to meet his gaze. “Please take care of her. Please protect her.”

Chat nodded eagerly. Of _course_ he was going to protect her. He had already failed and they both were paying the price. Her, laying unconscious, broken, and bleeding in his grip and him, not quite caught up with the situation. He would, soon, though. He knew all of this would hit him like a freight train and he might not be able to fully recover from this. He opened his hand to look at the earrings, their gems reflecting him.

“Thank you,” Tikki’s small voice broke with a sob. Then, she sparkled. With her body unable to stay tethered without Marinette to hold her down, she was pulled back into the earrings that now shone red and spotted.

His eyes blurred. He couldn’t see. He shoved the earrings into the pockets of his suit, zipping them safely inside before he rose to his feet, Marinette still in his arms. She was heavy for a girl her size. He expected her to be lighter and she might have been if she were awake and there to hang on, assisting his lift. He _knew_ she was lighter. He’d lifted Ladybug countless times, giving her a boost during battle, raising them to get a better vantage point, throwing her at the enemy when she told him to. She could crouch perfectly balanced at one end of his staff as he rounded it to assist her.

He wanted her to _wake up_.

“Come on, Princess, help me out here.” He muttered shakily.

He knew she wasn’t going to respond. He carefully ran as fast as he could without jostling her too much. He had to get back to the akuma. He had to deal with this as best he could. He _had_ to stop it _without_ Ladybug. How the _hell_ was he going to purify it? He was he going to fix the damage left behind? That was Ladybug, not him, that was able to do that. He could only destroy. _What was he good for anyway?_

He found police beyond the battle zone. Or, what was once a battle zone. They were trying to help as best they could without the technology they were so accustomed to. He hoped they would be able to help her. So far, she seemed to be the only one actually injured during this battle. He rushed to the police, offering her.

“Please,” he begged. “Please help her.”

A burly man took her from him easily. A woman tried to ask him questions. He couldn’t hear them, his ears echoing a dull roar when he noticed a girl trying to get to the front the police barricade. A girl that _always_ made a point to be at ground zero to get all of the news on her favorite super heroes. A girl that sat behind him in class with the girl that he just handed over, almost certain he was too late. Perhaps if she wasn’t dead now, she would be dead soon.

And Alya would be there to witness it.

Chat met her gaze when she finally made it to the front. Her smile fell when she seemed to realize what was going on. When she noticed someone had _actually_ been hurt during the altercation. A civilian. A girl. Someone in her class. Someone she sat right next to. Someone who had been her best friend since they day they met.

Chat saw Alya mouth the girl’s name. She became frantic, soon, as she screamed, ducking under the barricade. An officer caught her, holding her back as he scrambled to reach the girl. Chat could see her desperation, though he could not hear it. She must have been begging to get closer. She had to see her friend. She had to see that she was going to be alright.

Chat tore his gaze from her, looking down. His leather suit was slick with blood for the first time since he had become a superhero. There was a hand on his shoulder. Someone was talking to him again. He tried his best to hear them, process their words, understand their reassurances. He just _couldn’t_.

Finally, he swallowed the lump in his throat. His voice sounded foreign, like he was on autopilot. He wanted to do nothing but grieve, but he had a job to do. He needed to finish this. “She saved me. Got hit by a car. She was… trying to…” He turned his head, unable to finish what he wanted to say. He was afraid his voice would break.

“I’m going to get that akuma,” he swore to no one in particular.

He tore off, vaulting away from the crowd. It really wasn’t difficult to track down. She left a wave of disabled technologies in her wake. Every screen displayed a blue or gray screen, expressing that the computer crashed or overloaded. Some screens played a loop of Virus’s threat. _“Citizens of Paris! My hard work has been stolen from me. Now, I will steal all of_ yours _!”_

From what he had heard, this girl was a programmer. The company she worked for used her code without her knowledge, nor did they give her credit for it. When she discovered what they had done, all she asked was to be paid for it. But since they said it was written on a company computer, it technically belonged to the company. She grew furious and, eventually, Hawk Moth found her anger to be the perfect formula for an akuma.

But Paris worked on technology. Everything was based on electronics, and without those, everyone was basically useless. Chat had never been so thankful that his staff was magic. He could still communicate and use the internet—for now, anyway. Unless she decided the internet needed to be rewritten and scrambled like everything else she got her hands on.

She couldn’t have gotten far, and she did not. He found her storming the doors of the company, the automatic revolving doors spinning at impossible speeds as soon as she entered the building. Chat growled in frustration. Pharmaceuticals could really be a cut throat business. Well, according Ivan’s father who so happened to work at this company if his word was worth anything (hint: it was).

Chat vaulted into a window at the top floor, rolling through the glass and stopping on his knee. He glanced around at the staff that jumped in alarm at the sight of him. The lights above them flickered. Chat slowly rose to his feet, his eyes roving over the room. He was in a lab. And like that, it was as if the heavens were giving him a sign from God. He grinned when he noticed the beakers and jars, some of them _lids_ and _stoppers_! _That_ was how he was going to catch the akuma! Like a child catching a butterfly!

Chat danced through the stunned lab technicians, lifting an empty jar from a shelf of them. “I’ll be taking _this_.” He practically sang. How was he, harbinger of bad luck, so damn _lucky_ at this very moment? He wouldn’t question it. It was a terrible idea to do so, so when he flitted out into the hall, he wasn’t so surprised to note that his luck must have run out. The lights shut down. The halls were pitch, without windows, without sound. Not even the emergency lights were offered.

Night vision gave him an edge. He could see, but the employees of the building could not Chat brought up a floor plan of the building on his staff, frowning as he scrolled through the floors. She must be in the programming wing, right? Chat didn’t know how this worked. Maybe IT or some other computer geeks were all put in the same room. Where ever she was going, he was sure it would be a room with a lot of computers. And he found just the one on the floor below him.

Chat found the stairwell, running down the stairs two at a time. He needed to finish this quickly. He needed to stop this woman so he could go to the hospital and see if she was _alive_. He needed to take a moment and _grieve_. He was holding all of his pain back, all of his desperation because he knew his job came first. He didn’t want anyone else getting hurt like Marinette.

He tried to sneak up on her. He really did. She must have known she was coming somehow because she whirled upon him, her glasses reflecting ones and zeroes off of the monitors that surrounded her. Wires travelled from her tablet to each of the computers, lights leading to the device in her hands. The girl snickered, the rectangular lenses flittering with information on her side.

“Where’s the Bug?” she asked, cocking her head to the side. It would have seemed like she was curious if her malicious smirk weren’t ruining the effect. “I didn’t see her come in.”

“You hacked the security cameras.” Chat noted.

“Yes, but you see,” she spread her arms wide, cackling. “It’s all open source now.”

He frowned. Chat had zero clue what she was talking about. He new zilch about computers and programing and really didn’t care at _all_.  Chat was not really in the mood for banter or monologues what with Ladybug’s earrings weighing far too heavy in his pocket. He eyed her tablet, deciding _that_ was where the akuma must be. He set the jar on a table held his staff at the ready.

She tapped her tablet, smirking. A monitor to his left flung itself at him. He leaned out of the way, rolling when another came barreling at him. Of course she wouldn’t send the actual computers. They held all the information. Information was where she seemed to gather power from, since the monitors that were hurled at him seemed to all find their way to each other. When he felt was was triumphant, safe from flinging technology, he realized they were repurposing themselves. The monitors were reconstructing, building an entirely new device.

It didn’t look as harmless as, say, a computer mouse. Which, he learned the hard way in that very moment that they weren’t as harmless as he previously suspected. He yelped as his feet were pulled from under him, the wires dragging him towards Virus while the monitors finally took shape. He was lifted by the ankles, pouting at the cobbled together turret that formed.

“Target acquired.” Virus smirked.

“Same.”

Chat curled backwards, grabbing the tablet from her hands and ripping it away from her. She made it _too_ easy. Outside, she had way more objects to control, way more tech to weaponize. Here, she was stuck with computers and while what laid inside of them could be more dangerous than you can imagine, their outsides really did… nothing.

Chat snapped the tablet in half. Virus screamed. He pulled himself from the wires when he saw the akuma fluttering away, seeking refuge until the next time the girl called upon her negative emotions. Chat quickly grabbed the jar, unscrewed the lid, and leapt to snag the butterfly in the jar. With the lid quickly put on, he applauded himself for a job well done. It seemed the jar was a perfect prison for the akuma, at least for now.

As for the damage done… Chat looked around. The computer lab was wreaked. The woman that knelt in the center of it all gazed around, confusion gracing those mousy features. The turret slumped, deactivated and useless without someone at the controls. The tablet laid broken on the floor where Chat dropped it.

There was nothing else he could do.

He left her there, knowing she would be safe. She would no longer be a danger to Paris. He didn’t understand how this had been so easy, yet, so much damage had been done. Along the streets, cars littered the roads, useless and unmoving after their built-in computers had been fried. Billboards flickered, a blue notification screen alerting them of the crashed computer it was built from. Phones were disabled. At least the akuma’s message no longer played.

When he finally made his way home, he set the jar on his desk beside his computer. Even the three screens of his own computer were gray, displaying an alert of his crashed OS. He couldn’t check the Ladyblog, even if he wanted to. He was sure Alya would not have updated it. Or, possibly, she _couldn’t_. He didn’t know if her phone fell victim to Virus. Or possibly if she was too distraught by the loss of her friend.

Chat pulled the earrings from his pocket before he released Plagg. The black kwami that spun out of his ring was uncharacteristically quite. Adrien probably wouldn’t have heard him even if he did speak. At the sight of the earrings, the roar in his ears were back. His eyes swam as he clutched them to him, his lungs hiccupping as they released an unbidden sob. He no longer found the strength to stand and barely felt it as he knees hit the floor _hard_. His hands curled around the earrings, the metal of his ring scrapping against the metal of her jewelry. The points of the backs dug into his palm.

Ladybug. Marinette. _Ladybug! Marinette!!_

He could hear his own ugly wailing. He could feel his kwami trying to sooth his ache. There was nothing that could be done. There was nothing that he could say or do that could make any of this better. He needed her by his side. He needed her to be safe. And it was _his own damn fault_ she wasn’t either. Virus distracted him. He should have seen the car coming. He should have seen Marinette coming for him. He shouldn’t have been so careless.

 _She_ was supposed to be the lucky one! _She_ was supposed to heal all the hurt and she had that power, no matter who she was! Marinette was there for everyone, she tried her best to help and tried her damnest to make everyone happy. She was the embodiment of all that was good and it took him until _now_ to realize he had been with his Lady all of this time! The day Adrien met Marinette was the day Chat Noir met Ladybug and since, there hadn’t been a time he’d been without her. How could he be so stupid?!

How could he ever forgive himself for this?

Why did she push him out of the way? She knew full well he could take the brunt of the attack. She knew in her civilian form, she was fragile and weak. But she saw that her partner was in trouble and took action. She was kind, even when she didn’t have to be. She was so damn selfless he couldn’t bare it.

It all hurt the more when he realized who Ladybug really was. The blatancy of it all sent him reeling. Marinette always caught his attention. She was smart and sweet and could kick his ass at one of his favorite video games. Unfortunately, she seemed intimidated by him. She could barely form a coherent sentence around him most of the time, so he tended to keep his distance. Even when he saw how open and talkative she could be with others and just sort of… _wished_ she could talk to him like that.

And she _could_. When both of them wore a mask and they didn’t know who the other was. She was witty and clever and took no shit. She rebuked his advances and he was pretty certain she thought he was playing games. What could he have done to make himself more obvious? He didn’t know. So, he hid his feelings away, knowing he could never have a chance with her anyway. He wasn’t _good_ enough and that idea only set itself in stone when he realized it was _Marinette_ behind that mask. He _definitely_ wasn’t good enough for her.

Especially now that he put her in the damn hospital. Or possibly the morgue.

When he finally cried himself to exhaustion, he pulled himself onto his bed and stared at the earrings he rested on his comforter. He didn’t bother dressing. He simply watched the light catch in the red and black, the glass of the gems mirroring his lamp. Outside, the sun had set. The only lights coming from his computer and the side table lamp.

Adrien finally addressed Plagg.

“Plagg,” he croaked, his voice hoarse and his throat raw. The kwami curled on his pillow, his green eyes watching him. He was listening. “What are we going to do?”

“There’s nothing we _can_ do without Ladybug,” Plagg stated. “That jar isn’t going to keep that akuma forever.”

“Will it multiply?” he asked, rolling onto his side to get a better look at the butterfly.

“Possibly,” Plagg admitted. “Whatever happens won’t be good, though.”

Adrien was silent for a moment. His mind was finally numb, his thoughts not quite reaching the forefront. It was easier this way. If he didn’t think, the tears wouldn’t come, right? “So… what are we going to do?”

“Hope Ladybug will make it,” Plagg shrugged. “Maybe she can purify it without—” he clamped his mouth shut. Perhaps he was about to say something rather tactless and stopped himself to prevent further upset. No, Adrien was _certain_ he was going to say something that would have only made him angry. But Plagg was upset, too. Adrien could sense it from the kwami without him having said so much. “Maybe she can help, even in a hospital bed.”

Was that a good idea? Adrien wasn’t sure. He didn’t know how long Marinette would be there and didn’t know if she would be allowed visitors outside of family and he didn’t know if she’d even make it. The simple thought sent him reeling once more. No, he decided. He wouldn’t put her out like that. True, Marinette was the only one that could possibly be Ladybug. But he couldn’t do that to her. He couldn’t bring her earrings to a hospital room, where she laid broken and in pain, and ask her to fix his mistakes.

“We need Ladybug,” Adrien repeated slowly, watching the spinning of the blue sphere lamp.

“That’s what I’m trying to tell you,” Plagg sighed.

Adrien fumbled in his pocket, looking for his cell phone. He sighed with relief when he saw it hadn’t been effected by the akuma. From there, he scrolled through his contacts. There weren’t many people he knew, so few numbers saved into his phone. Mostly photographers that called him when they needed him. There were a few classmates from group projects. Only one was listed in his favorites. _Nino_.

Adrien dropped his phone next to the earrings. What the hell was he going to do?

“We need to find a Ladybug.”

 

 


	2. what's the deal

She was sitting in the waiting room when she got the phone call. She wasn’t allowed anywhere near the ICU, but that barely mattered in that moment. She just wanted to know that her best friend was _safe_ and that she was _alive_. At the moment, they were at the same time possible and impossible. There was a hope she would make it. There was also the looming threat of the inevitable, which, at the moment, had a much higher probability.

Marinette’s parents sat across from her, fretting, exhausted, worried with tears in their eyes. Alya had been the one to call them. After she did, the hospital called. The police _did_ assure her that Marinette’s parents would be contacted. But she felt _she_ was the one that needed to tell them. She was, after all, Marinette’s best friend. It might have softened the blow, just a bit.

It seemed restarting her phone worked. For hours, there was a red alert on the screen, angry and frustrated that the OS was tampered with. The buttons didn’t work and this new phone didn’t allow her to pull out the battery, so she was forced to wait until the battery died and recharged to see the verdict. Three hours later, she was singing praises that her phone was _alive_ and she could at least make phone calls, even if the volume and lock buttons weren’t working.

She could easily adjust the volume using the screen and what did she need to lock her phone for?

Still, she idly watched the television where the news broadcasted about the latest akuma attack. It seemed Ladybug was nowhere to be found, even if the akumatized person was free of the nasty bug. None of the damage had been repaired and Chat Noir had left no comment. The laundry list of damages seemed to be ever growing. It wasn’t exactly surprising, seeing as she controlled _technology_.

Still, Marinette wasn’t even mentioned. Did they know? Did the media realize there was one person that suffered the most because of this? That her very life was at stake? Part of her was grateful. It meant Marinette would be left alone. But part of her wished it was known just how dangerous these people can be and how little they regard human life when in that state. Alya understood it wasn’t the person behind the akuma, but rather, the volatile nature of the beast that manipulated them.

Sometimes, she forgot how she was nearly sacrificed in order to resurrect a long dead princess.

When her phone rang, she jumped in surprise. Five hours into the surgery, and she was so weary and so tired. She had begun dozing. The loud tone woke her. She scrambled to answer, not even bothering to look at the caller. She expected maybe her mother, whom she texted but probably should have called. She wondered if her mother’s phone even worked.

“Hello?” she started as she gave a smile to Tom and Sabine. She was at the door to the hall when the voice on the other end replied.

“Alya.”

Alya stopped and pulled her phone from her ear. She started at the picture that smiled back at her. She had gotten his number when the two were paired for a project and hadn’t really had a reason to call him since. They were friendly, sure. And she _really_ needed to set Marinette up with him. That girl had it _so_ bad. But, she used the power of his phone number for good, calling him when Marinette needed favors or to meet up and do something with Nino.

“Adrien?”

She pushed out into the hall, deciding she really needed a drink. She wound her way through the halls, hunting for a vending machine. Hopefully she could find something for the Dunain-Chengs.

“Yeah…” he seemed… listless. Exhausted. He sounded like she felt.

They were silent for a few moments. When she finally found the vending machine, she imagined that she waited patiently enough for him to continue. He hadn’t, which only distracted her from waiting and while it was a welcome distraction, it wasn’t exactly a happy one.

“Hey, are you doing okay?” she asked, staring at the options on the soda machine. She needed sugar. But she also desperately needed caffeine. Maybe she should make her way down to the café instead. Perhaps they still had coffee available. She really hoped they would.

“What?” he yelped. “Oh, yeah. Fine. I think. Maybe.”

“Okay…?” she furrowed her brow. “Are you sure? I mean, if you need to talk, I’m all ears.” Especially if he really needed to talk and he as calling _her_. Why _her_ of all people? Wasn’t that what Nino was for?

“Where are you?” he blurted. What even was with this kid? He seemed on edge.

“I’m…” she glanced around the hall. It was cold and sterile and she was really hating it. “I’m at the hospital.”

He was quiet for a moment. Uneasily, “Are… are you okay?”

“I’m…” she sighed heavily. “I’m waiting for Marinette… she… she’s so stupid and brave and really such an _idiot_.” She rubbed the bridge of her nose, feeling her tears swell once again. She noticed he was patiently waiting for her to continue. She forced herself to laugh, just once, to try and ease the oncoming emotions. “I’m not really sure what happened. No one is. We just know that she took a hit for Chat Noir. For _Chat Noir_! Can you believe that?”

He snorted, his voice sounding distant. Not that he pulled the speaker away from his mouth, but that he couldn’t find it in himself to be _present_. “Somehow, I can.”

“She’s so stupid,” Alya’s voice betrayed her, cracking as tears spilled. “She knows what he can do and what he can take and she still did it. Give it up to Marinette to find the need to protect a superhero, huh?”

“That’s just like her,” Adrien agreed quietly. He paused again, this time with hesitancy. The only sound between them was the soft hiccups that Alya tried so desperately to repress. Then, “Do you… do you want some company?”

“I could use some,” she admitted. He seemed like he needed it just as much as she did and there was no way she would deny that to him. Whatever was bugging him, she could help him. And Marinette certainly would be thrilled to know Adrien cared enough to wait for her

He agreed to meet her at the hospital. She gave him the location, told him she would meet him in the lobby, and the two of them hung up.

“I’ll see you in a little bit—” his voice pulled away from his phone, barely audible, “Plagg—!” And the line cut short.

As she pocketed her phone, she wondered if Plagg was the name of that gorilla of a bodyguard. If so, it was no wonder his name wasn’t known. It was strange, almost foreign. Alya hurried her task up, not certain how long it would take for Adrien to make his way here. She settled on sodas, three different ones that the Dunain-Chengs could choose from. In the waiting room, she offered them first as she explained that Adrien was on his way and she was going to wait for him in the lobby. She had to hold herself back from begging them to let her know if news came.

In the lobby, she paced towards the door leisurely. She didn’t expect the model to show up anytime soon, knowing that there were still barricaded roads where cars piled up uselessly. They had to be cleared, and finding the tools to do so was going to be a task. At least the damage was repairable. Even if Ladybug couldn’t fix it for _whatever_ reason, they as a people could fix it. No landmarks were shattered. No peoples were changed. No lives ruined save for those whose code became open source, which she learned could be devastating for the competition—it meant the code was on the internet, free to use for any person. Depending on what codes Virus gave away, those codes being placed in the wrong hands could be dangerous.

She stood in front of the door, contemplating actually waiting outside (it was so _stuffy_ in that waiting room) when she stopped, frozen when she saw a blonde standing in front of the revolving doors. He gazed listlessly through the glass, standing at the curb as if he was deciding whether or not he should go inside. He didn’t seem to notice her. He must not have, because right there, he turned on his heel, pacing away from the doorway. Alya growled. What was he doing?

She burst through the doors beside the revolving one, knowing that one would move too slowly for her. She chased the blonde down the sidewalk, shouting after him. “Hey, _Agreste_!”

He stopped, his shoulder stiffening at the sound of his name. Slowly, he turned to her, rubbing the back of his neck. She huffed as she crossed her arms in front of him, scowling. “What gives? I thought you came to see me.”

“Sorry,” he muttered. She noticed the rawness in his voice, as if he screamed as much as he could in an effort to get rid of it. Briefly, sympathy flashed through her. He did call her for a reason. She knew something was going on with him, something he didn’t quite want to disclose. Why else would he have called her? Maybe he needed the company, too.

“You know, she’ll be glad to hear you came,” Alya said softly, almost forgetting that he made it here at almost inhuman speeds. She knew where he lived. It was a twenty-minute drive on a good day, with light traffic. She knew because she lived so close as well.

“You think so?” Adrien turned up to finally look at her, hope flitting through those green eyes.

“Yeah,” Alya nodded, walking with him back to the doors. The darkness shadowed him, only the dull lights of the parking lot and the dimmed lights through the windows offering any relief. Now that she was outside, she definitely wanted to stay here for a moment. At the doors, she dropped onto the curb, Adrien following her lead.

“Huh,” the blonde shrugged. “I was always under the impression she didn’t like me very much.” He hummed thoughtfully, his idea not fully formed. Whatever it was, Alya’s brows furrowed. He _definitely_ had the wrong idea. “Or maybe… I don’t know. She just seems nervous around me all the time.”

“Well,” Alya leaned back on her hands, looking up at the sky. It was getting late. She wondered if they would be finished soon. “As Marinette’s best friend, I can tell you for certain it’s not because she doesn’t like you.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” While the words sounded uncertain, there was a sort of relief for him. _Kind of the opposite, really_ , Alya wanted to desperately to say if it would easy his worry. But it wasn’t her place. Marinette needed to tell him how she felt herself.

The two of them sat out there, exchanging some small talk. Whatever bugged Adrien, it was clear he had no intention of bringing it up. Alya told him about Marinette’s condition. The girl suffered from internal bleeding, four fractured ribs, her right femur was broken, a broken clavicle, shattered pelvis, dislocated vertebrae, her left arm was broken in three places, her left fibula and tibia were broken. It was almost like every bone in her body was shattered. Her recover would be long, if she pulled through. She as lucky she only had minor head trauma, a slight concussion.

“She’s going to be filled with metal,” Alya mused, trying to lighten the mood. “She’ll be like a superhero. Watch out, Ladybug! Marinette will save the day with her iron punches!”

Adrien actually _laughed_! For the first time since the phone call, he gave a genuine laugh that filled her with warmth. He actually looked like himself in this dim light, even if it was for only a short time. When he settled, a content smile rested on his face. He turned to Alya, his teeth peeked through his lips and Alya was pretty sure she’d never see this smile in any Agreste ad campaign. “What do you think they’ll call her? Iron Fist?”

“Already take,” Alya shook her head. “Iron Maiden?”

“Sounds like she’d be ready to torture someone.”

“Or _rock their ears off!_ ” Alya played air guitar for effect.

“Lady Steel,” Adrien offered.

“We already have a Lady saving Paris.”

“Right,” Adrien nodded. “Mademoiselle Steel?”

“ _Mona Steela!_ ”

“Mona Steel it is,” Adrien agreed, chuckling.

The two decided it was time to go inside. Alya led him to the waiting room, where he greeted Marinette’s parent’s politely, expressing his condolences. Tom clasped his hand in both of his, thanking him for being there. Adrien sheepishly turned away from the burly, yet gentle man, muttering how it wasn’t a problem. That he was glad to be here to support Marinette.

The four of them settled into heavy silence. There hadn’t been any news since she had been diagnosed. If there were other problems, they hadn’t told them yet. If there were complications, they were being kept until Marinette was stable. If something went wrong… why hadn’t they heard any news yet? Alya began to fidget, remembering exactly where she was.

She leaned over the arm of her chair closer to Adrien as she pulled out her phone. She figured he might be interested in her going-ons and he’d be welcome to join her as she pulled up a video of a rather funnier akuma attack. The two of them chuckled, as they watched the shaking camera catch glimpses of the fight, how Chat Noir came down to pull Alya out of the line of fire. She expressed how annoying he was being. She was completely safe! She could take care of herself!

Adrien pouted. That was when she noticed his bloodshot eyes. His exhaustion that he powered through. He hadn’t been like that at school earlier that day. Something had happened since then, something he kept a tight lid on and make him seek Alya for comfort, which was strange in and of itself. She didn’t mind, but she still wondered _why her_?

She continued to play through videos. Not all of them Ladybug and Chat Noir or akumas. Most of them were internet videos that she found to keep their spirits up. By midnight, the two were leaning on each other, watching on Adrien’s phone now, which had a bigger screen and better battery life.

“I wonder what happened to Ladybug today,” Alya wondered softly.

Adrien fell silent. She looked up at him, his smile having fallen and his expression unreadable. She couldn’t see his eyes past the blonde fringe that fell limp after a long day. She didn’t think she’d ever seen him without his perfect hair before and she wasn’t sure it suited him that well.

As he opened his mouth to reply, the Dupain-Chengs stood up. The door to the ICU had opened, a doctor still in scrubs entering with a clipboard and an exhausted smile. She nodded, giving them the first good sign all night. Alya leapt to her feet, following Tom and Sabine to the doctor that gave them the news they had been waiting for all day.

“She’s doing well. She lost a lot of blood and is in a lot of pain right now. She’s stable now, which gives us a lot of hope that she’ll pull through. Marinette is one very lucky girl.”

Alya squealed with delight, throwing herself into Tom and Sabine’s arms when they offered them. Marinette was going to be okay! Marinette was alive and well and though she was still broken, she was _going to be just fine!_ As the doctor fell into an explanation of what they had to do, she turned to Adrien who had not left his seat. His elbows rested on his knees, the heels of his palms pressed into his face. Alya went over to him, grinning.

“She’s going to be okay!”

Adrien nodded, still not looking up.

“… Are _you_?”

He nodded again with slightly more conviction, still not looking up. Alya crouched in front of him to try and catch his gaze. She blinked, rather surprised when she saw those green eyes filled with tears, a grin stretching wide across his face. He quickly rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm, only for more tears to streak in their place. “It’s just…” he croaked, laughing. “I’m glad. She’s going to be okay. I’m so relieved.”

Alya didn’t realize just how strongly Adrien felt for Marinette. She didn’t realize he paid nearly the same attention Marinette had for him. She didn’t know that maybe, while Marinette was pining for him, he might have been hoping to have her attention, too. Even with his own emotions weakened by his state, this was the reaction of someone who cared deeply for another.

Alya wrapped her arms around Adrien. He clutched her shirt, his fingers twisting into the fabric tightly, as if it were an anchor tethering him to this place. She glanced at Tom and Sabine, who turned to her when the doctor said family was allowed to see her. Alya nodded, letting them go. She knew they would have vouched for her, probably lied to say that Alya was their daughter and, perhaps, another time they will. But for now, Adrien needed her and Marinette was safe. Even if she wanted to desperately to see her friend for herself, she knew this boy that hurt so terribly should not be left alone.

He broke her heart.

His tears brought some of her own, quite with giddy relief, her entire body uncoiling the tension that wound her up so tightly. She wiped her own face, laughing at this entire scenario. What would Marinette think of these two crying for her? Her two favorite people, together in this waiting room, just so happy she was _alive_ and that she was going to be _okay_.

When the Dupain-Chengs returned, Alya had seated herself back beside Adrien, his hand still clutching hers that was offered for support even after their eyes had dried. They stood, pulling apart to gather their bags. With the entrance of Marinette’s parents, it was a cue to go home.

“How’s our girl doing?” Alya asked, approaching them.

“Fine,” Sabine breathed. “She’s on a lot of medication right now. They said she might not be awake or ready for visitors for a few days. But, I’m sure we can get you in if you’d like.”

Alya nodded. “Yeah. Tomorrow, if that’s okay?”

“Of course.” Tom nodded. “Let us know when you plan to get here. We’ll make sure to get you in.”

“After school,” Alya replied without hesitation. “I’ll be on my way once that final bell rings.”

She bid farewell to the Dunain-Chengs who decided to hang around a little bit longer. Alya walked out with Adrien, stopping once they were outside of the doors once more. The trains stopped running due to the akuma attack and she wondered how she was going to get home when Adrien pulled out his phone. He offered her a smile as he called his body guard to pick him up. For a moment, he argued with the guy, apologizing for sneaking out, and asked him to meet him at the hospital. When he was done, he turned to Alya.

“Do you need a ride home?”

Alya put her hands on his shoulders, giving him the most serious look she could muster. “Adrien Agreste, you are truly the best human being this Earth has to offer.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Please.”

He laughed, shrugging her off to sit on the curb with her in comfortable silence. Adrien had a truly golden heart. His goodness really showed to Alya this night and she sort of began to understand why Marinette was so in love with this guy. His name and face were nothing but a bonus when it came to what hid beneath the surface. She _really_ wanted this boy felt something for Marinette. The way he acted tonight gave her a glimmer of hope, that perhaps this was really a person Marinette could be happy with.

“So… why exactly did you call me tonight, Adrien?” Alya finally asked.

His silence filled the air, like it had many times that night. He didn’t want to talk about it. He hurt. Whatever this was was _killing him_ inside. She didn’t think she’d ever seen anyone quite so broken before, in all her fifteen years of life. The fact that this boy, who was her age, had seen something that filled him with so much hurt had her aching for him.

“I…” Adrien sighed. “I don’t know. I just… I needed a distraction.” He admitted. “I thought I might have lost someone today because of my own mistakes.” Her breath hitched. What could this golden boy have done to push someone away? “I don’t… I tried calling Nino first. I guess his phone doesn’t work because of the akuma, because he didn’t answer. I don’t think I can handle Cloe at the moment. You just seemed… the safe choice.” He shrugged. “No drama, just… honesty.” He laughed without humor. “I guess I chose wrong because, holy crap, look at this drama.”

“Do you regret it?” Alya asked, her voice soft.

Adrien shook his head. “Absolutely not.” He gave her that winning smile. “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

“Good!” Marinette would be pleased. Even if he was here as a distraction from his own hurt, a different hurt filled him. Worry for her. That was something he deemed worth hurting for. He _chose_ to hurt for her, to wait for her, to support her when she needed it most.

When his driver/bodyguard arrived, she was driven home. There, she ate cold leftovers from dinner, the food filling her with warmth that helped relax her. Her bag that was haphazardly thrown on the table carried her homework and notes for a test she would be taking tomorrow. She finished her homework while waiting for Marinette, but couldn’t quite find it in her to focus on studying. Perhaps she should at least glance at the material before going to bed.

As she chewed the spongy food, her hand dug into the bag, searching for her textbook when her fingers met something she didn’t quite recognize. She furrowed her brow, lifting the flaps of the bag to get a better look. There, on top of her tablet and books sat a hexagonal box.

Dragging it out of her bag, she examined it. This didn’t look like anything he owned. The black wood with red streaks felt smooth to the touch, polished with care. It was old. So very old. Where did this thing come from? She debated opening the box. But it didn’t belong to her. It might have been Adrien’s. She would have to ask him tomorrow if he made it to class.

And, well, if it wasn’t… _finder’s keepers_.


	3. finding out just who we really are

Alya was so tired. She laid her head on her desk, regretting the decision that school was important enough to attend today. She pushed the black box back and forth, trying to stay awake until class started. Not that she didn’t have a terrible time sleeping—she was out as soon as her head hit the pillow—but she didn’t get there until at least one in the morning. She was sort of used to a horrible sleep schedule, being a journalist and chasing Ladybug and Chat Noir when there was any hint of them. And she supposed today she had a good enough reason to stay home and get some sleep.

But she hoped to be able to bring in something for Marinette today. Maybe a card from the class. No flowers yet, but cards should be fine, right? She would wake up and know she was loved and cherished by all of her friends. She would know they were rooting for her and missed her.

Alya tapped the black mystery box. Just as she was wondering if Adrien would make it in today, she was not disappointed when the blonde entered the classroom, right on time and looking like his usual self. He was clean, pristine, if a little weary. He hid it well, but Alya never missed a thing (at least, that’s what she told herself). Even with his bright face, the dark bruises beneath green eyes faintly told the story of a rough night. She supposed being a model had its perks—you learned how to hide such flaws.

She sat up as the blonde took his seat.

“Hey,” he turned to face her when she addressed him. She held up the black box. “Is this yours?”

His eyes widened as he was struck dumbfounded. “You didn’t open it.” Quickly, he closed his mouth, as if he blurted out something he shouldn’t have. “I mean… No. It’s yours.”

Alya laughed, wondering what exactly he was trying to say. “Thanks for the gift, Adrien. I wonder what beautiful thing you got—” She was stopped when his hand slammed on top of hers, horror falling upon him when she attempted to open the box. She blinked, staring at him.

“Don’t open it.” He said quickly. “Not here. Open it when you’re alone.”

She gave an uneasy smile. “Do I have a secret admirer?”

“… Something like that.” Adrien pushed his hair back away from his face, staring at the box for a moment. It was then that he seemed to come to a decision. Standing, he crossed over Nino’s still empty seat, grabbing her by the wrist to pull her to the door. She stumbled, crying out in protest as he dragged her out of the classroom. She felt the eyes of their classmates staring at them.

Adrien had never been so pushy. He usually went with the flow, smiled easily, and was pretty agreeable. He occasionally had his moments during akuma attacks where he’d make sure his fellow classmates were safe, which usually ended up with him in distress. He was selfless, just like Marinette.

He led her back into the emptying locker room. The students were filing out as class was starting, a warning bell ringing. He waited until they were alone before he turned back to her, lifting her hand that carried the box and pushing it into her chest insistently.

“Okay, open it.” He ordered, bracing himself. He was nervous and edgy and she didn’t understand what the hell was going on.

But as she opened the box, she dropped it with a yelp. A red _thing_ zipped out of the box, rising up between her and Adrien. He stood, unsurprised if not a little stiff. Okay, a lot stiff. His jaw clenched as he worried on his ring, watching the red… _whatever_ look between them, it’s blue eyes widening.

Adrien chewed his lip. “We need a Ladybug,” he said simply. The meaning of the words were almost lost to her. _We_ was not a general _we_. _We_ didn’t mean _Paris_. _We_ was more personal, as if he spoke of himself and another. “I’m sorry, Tikki.”

This _thing_ had a name. All Alya could do was stare, trying to understand what exactly was going on. She looked down at the box, a pair of earrings fallen out, nudging her toes. That’s when things began to fall into place. Slowly, she crouched down to lift the box and the earrings, staring at the black gems.

“Adrien,” Alya began slowly. “Are these Ladybug’s Miraculous?”

“It’s not what you think,” Adrien shook his head, speaking quickly. “She entrusted them to me. She’s… she can fulfill her duties for a while. She told me to take care of them. But we need a Ladybug. And Ladybug trusts you. _I_ trust you. I figured… if anyone could fill her shoes until she comes back, it would be you. I’m so sorry.”

Her blood ran cold. Ladybug was… _gone_? Where did she go? How did Adrien know Ladybug? What exactly was this thing that still flitted between them like she had nowhere to go. Alya floundered, her eyes fixing on the ring that Adrien still twisted as anxiety built within him.

Adrien turned to the thing— _Tikki—_ and pressed his lips tightly together. “Plagg said you might be okay with this. Please tell me he was right.”

“You’re…” Before the floating bug could speak, Alya sputtered, trying to find the right words as her fingers clutched around the earrings protectively. “Adrien… _you’re_ Chat Noir?”

He paled, nodding. Out of his shirt, a black thing much like the red one flew out to take a hold of the red one. Concern flitted through the green eyes of the black one. The red on stared at Adrien, a small smile creeping up on its face. She held on to the black one that looked like a cat and nodded. “Tell me… is Ladybug alright?”

“She’s…” Adrien gulped, glancing from Alya to the red bug. “She’s going to make it.”

The red bug lowered her bulbous head, nodding in resignation, though her kind smile never left. It was as if she were relieved that the girl behind the Ladybug mask was going to be safe. What happened? Was she injured? Alya wanted to desperately to know. Maybe she could get it out of this bug thing if she was supposed to be taking care of it. What even was it? Why did it talk? Why did _Adrien_ have one, too? Was it part of this whole Miraculous thing?

The bug turned to Alya, her smile widening. “I’m Tikki,” she introduced, giving her full attention to the girl. “I’m the kwami of the Ladybug Miraculous.”

“Alya,” she pointed to herself, still in shock. “I’m Alya.”

“I know,” Tikki nodded. “I like your blog.”

“Thanks.” Alya breathed. This thing liked her blog. Ladybug read her blog. “What’s a kwami?”

“It’s a kind of fairy,” Tikki explained.

Adrien shifted uncomfortably. His eyes met those of his _kwami_ that must have been called Plagg. Alya was overwhelmed This was way too much. Chat Noir was asking her to fill in as Ladybug. Adrien was Chat Noir. If _Adrien_ was Chat Noir, who could be behind the Ladybug mask? _He_ must have known. Tikki certainly had to know.

“Don’t lose those,” Adrien said, an uneasy smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Alya’s grip on them tightened. “Ladybug wants them back.”

“You know who Ladybug is.” Adrien nodded. “She knows who you are.” He shook his head. Alya turned to Tikki. “Did you know it was him?” She was surprised to find her voice an octave higher than usual.

Tikki shook her head. “Not quite,” she admitted. “I’m just as surprised as you.”

Marinette certainly might be getting more than she bargained for with this boy. Of course, Alya would never tell her. It wasn’t her secret to tell. Maybe Alya might be a little less supportive of her friend’s infatuation with this knowledge. Being in love with a superhero never ended well, if comics were anything to go by.

“We should,” Adrien glanced to the door, opening his shirt for his kwami. “We should get back to class. I’m sorry.”

Why the hell did he keep on apologizing? Alya watched as Plagg flew into his overshirt before offering a pocket of her own to Tikki. She was a fast learner. She understood walking into a classroom with a floating fairy might not be the best idea. Alya had never seen Adrien with this fairy and if Nino did, he hadn’t said as much. Adrien helped her put the earrings in, which were heavier than she imagined. The obsidian stone weighted on her lobes and she wondered if it was the responsibility she was bestowed upon or the actual earrings.

Class had already started. Of course it was strange that the two of them, who were clearly already present if their items were anything to go by, had been late together. They didn’t really have an excuse, but Adrien was quick to come up with something and Alya wondered _just_ how many times he had to come up with excuses for it to fall so easily off of his tongue.

The fairy in her pocket made herself unnoticed. Alya almost had trouble believing she was even there in the first place. _This is how Ladybug has powers_ , she realized. It wasn’t the stones alone, but the fairy was that tied to them. It was easy to hide a piece of jewelry, she decided. They were hidden in plain sight. Everyone wore jewelry. But a fairy made things much more complicated. A fairy needed to be out of sight and kept silent. When Alya got the chance, she helped Tikki into the school bag to allow her room to move when she noticed Adrien had done the same with Plagg.

Alya fingered the earrings throughout class. She found it impossible to concentrate when she had just been granted superpowers. She wondered when she would get the chance to try them out. She wondered when she would have to give them back. Adrien and Tikki seemed to imply that Ladybug was seriously injured, but he had news that she would be alright. Did something happen while she was a civilian? Alya had so many questions and she _really_ wanted answers but at the moment, all she could do was sit and wonder and sometimes stare at Adrien and wonder _how the hell was he Chat Noir_?

Why did he have to spring this _now_? Why did he have to ask her _right before class_? Well… not so much _ask_ as much as thrust it upon her. She wondered if that was what happened to him. Did he suddenly come in possession of this box with this ring in it and was told he had to be a superhero? Were there try outs? Who decided who became what superhero? Or did he possibly know another Miraculous user that gave him the gift? Did he ask for it?

Alya couldn’t imagine a worse time to be asked to take the place of Paris’s most beloved superhero. With Marinette in the hospital and worrying if she was going to make it, Alya— _wait_! Ladybug was injured. Marinette was injured. The two accidents seemed to coincide with one another and Alya wondered if that could have been chance or… maybe… Alya groaned, laying her head on the table.

_There’s no freaking way Marinette’s Ladybug!_

How could she even consider that thought? Marinette couldn’t possibly be Ladybug. Could she?

“Alya?” Ms. Bustier asked, her tone polite and patient as usual. Alya really wondered how she kept it up. This woman had to deal with so much, what with her students turning into akuma every other day and Cloe and what with Adrien being _Chat freaking Noir_. Alya lifted her head. “Are you still with us?”

“Yeah,” Alya groaned. “Sorry, I just had a long night.”

“Well, please make more of an effort to stay awake.”

“Yeah,” Alya nodded, pulling herself back.

Adrien glanced back at her, offering an encouraging smile. Nino, not so much. He snickered, winking at her. He _would_ laugh. Of course. He wouldn’t if he knew _why_ she had such a long night. And why she was so overwhelmed and distracted today. And so very _anxious_ about _everything_. She fingered the earrings again.

She wished she never got her ears pierced.

Maybe that would disqualify her from being Ladybug.

_Alya was freaking Ladybug now!_

She had to restrain herself from screaming out, pulling herself as far back into her seat as possible. The hours were ticking by so slowly. She needed to talk to Adrien about this. She needed to tell him what a terrible idea this was. She needed to remind him _she ran a Ladybug blog that was dedicated to finding out who they were!_ And now that she knew who Chat Noir was, she wasn’t so sure she wanted to know who Ladybug was. What if it was someone else in their class? What if it really _was_ Marinette? What if it was _Nino_?

Finally, they were dismissed for lunch. Before the class jumped to escape, Alya ran to the front, catching everyone’s attention. She wanted to do this before class started, but Adrien had so effectively distracted her, she didn’t get a chance. She had nearly forgotten after all of this _Ladybug_ business. How could she forget her best friend?

“Hey, guys! _Guys!_ ” Alya shouted over the cacophony of dismissal. That sufficiently quieted everyone enough. “You might have noticed Marinette’s absent today. Well… she got into a really bad accident last night. I just wanted to let everyone know I’ll be putting together a little something for her when I go this afternoon and if you guys want to contribute, let me know. I know she’d really appreciate it. She really needs our support right now, so…”

“I’ll make a card!” Nathanael’s hand shot in the air. “It’ll be done by the end of lunch.”

“Oh!” Rose squealed. “Flowers?”

“Not yet,” Alya shook her head. “Maybe later this week, but I don’t think they want flowers in her room just yet.”

“Oh…” Rose pouted, only slightly put out. Then, she brightened right up. “I’ll _make_ some flowers!”

Alya grinned. Soon, everyone was coming together to input their ideas, offer their own skills to assist in the effort. Nino offered to make a mix that they could play when she was alone. Some projects required more time, which were offered up for tomorrow. Alya graciously accepted anything anyone was willing to give. It warmed her heart that most of the class was really _enthusiastic_ about all this. Alya noted with a smirk that even Adrien was grinning broader than she’d every seen him. As if he was right there with her and glad that Marinette had so much support.

Alya made her announcement. Now, she wanted answers. She made a beeline for the boy, her brows furrowing as she slammed a hand in front of him on the desk. Nino jumped, pulling back with a bit of fear. She was glad she could still incite that in him. But Adrien didn’t so much as tense up. He expected her. Their eyes met, his calm, hers furious.

“We need to talk,” she said firmly.

Adrien nodded, gathering his things. He didn’t look at Nino as he gave an easy explanation. “Alya wanted a photographer to edit some pictures for her. They’re for Marinette. So, I’ll catch you later, okay, Nino?”

“Sure, dude.”

How did he come up with these sort of lies so easily? How often did he have to give them? Alya wondered if she would end up like him. If she would be able to lie like it rolled off the tongue as easy as a second language.

She picked up her things, following Adrien out the door. He still gave her that easy smile, the one he gave everyone. It was genuine. It warmed your heart. It made you think there was something good in this cold world. This sort of smile belonged on his face. Not whatever hurt she had seen last night.

They piled into the car that was waiting for him. He told the bodyguard to take them to his place. They were going to work on a project together. Another story. Alya realized she’d never been to Adrien’s place. Well, she _had_ , but she hadn’t gone that far inside. She found where Marinette’s birthday present was left so the goof could sign it, and bolted.

She hoped they would go to his room so she could sneak pictures for Marinette.

She was right. They did end up in his room, which only made her jaw drop.

See, Alya was the oldest of four. She shared a room, which was small and usually a mess with all of their belongings. Alya had no shame in pulling out her phone and snapping pictures. She’d _never_ seen a room quite like this. The rock climbing wall, the skate ramps, the balcony that was a _library_ , the arcade games… holy hell, this boy had everything.

“As you new partner, I get to live here with you, right?” she asked, taking a picture of his computer set up. Three side-by-side monitors and one _huge_ one above that was taller than she was.

Adrien laughed as he dug into his bag. “If that’s what the Lady wants,” he shrugged.

She wasn’t joking. She could sleep on the couch and be content. This place was _amazing_. Once she got the swinging from a yo-yo thing down, she’d be here every night to play those games, use his computer, _watch his television_.

She whirled around to tell him so when she realized _just_ what he was digging out of his bag. In her viewfinder, she saw the jar, a purple moth fluttering inside of it. Slowly, she lowered her phone to stare at the jar. Maybe it hadn’t quite set in yet what was going on. Tikki found her way out of Alya’s bag to meet with Plagg. Somehow, Alya got the feeling they were meeting again for the first time in a long time and were happy to see one another.

Things went from sort of normal to… well… very _not_ normal.

“We need to purify the akuma,” Adrien explained, setting it down on the table between his couch and television. “ _You_ need to purify it.”

“Purify the akuma.”

“Yes.”

“Me.”

“Well, I can’t. That’s Ladybug’s job.”

“Ladybug.”

“Which would be you at the moment.”

“You have an akuma in a jar.”

“Well, I didn’t want another repeat of Stoneheart.” Adrien shrugged. “That was our first akuma. We had no idea what we were doing. Now, we do. And we can’t let it multiply or return to create Virus again.”

“Yeah, I kinda don’t think my phone can survive crashing again.”

“Don’t worry,” Adrien set his hands on her shoulder. “It’s easy. I’ll walk you through it. Tikki will help, right?”

Alya turned to the kwami that approached her, still smiling kindly and not in any way patronizing. She clearly had the utmost faith in Alya, which was incredible because Alya had zero faith in Alya. “Of course!”

The little fairy taught her what she needed to know for this task. She explained that it was so simple, it made Alya wonder if the ones behind the mask really had any talent at all in this and it wasn’t all just the suit. Alya frowned, touching her left lobe for the millionth time that day. Adrien grabbed her hand, pulling it away from her ear.

“Try not to think about it,” he said gently. “You’ll bring attention to them. You don’t want to do that.”

Alya never wore earrings. Someone realizing she now wore earrings _would_ be weird if she needed to ever fight as Ladybug. She quickly retracted her hand, gulping. They were so patient. Except for Plagg, who didn’t seem to care and was gorging himself on a container of cheese ( _these things ate????_ ).

“How did you…” Alya frowned, watching Plagg. “How did you become Chat Noir?”

Adrien shrugged. “I came home one day and… that box with the ring was sitting there.” He pointed to the table where the akuma was placed. “And then Plagg was suddenly there and was being really annoying and just wanted camembert. So now I gotta carry around stinky cheese everywhere I go to shut him up.”

“You don’t know where the box came from?”

Adrien shook his head. “No. Plagg said I was _chosen_ , whatever that means. He never gives me a straight answer when I try and ask.”

Alya turned to Tikki. “I’m guessing it’s the same story for Ladybug?”

Tikki nodded. “Yes. Of course, there were attributes that were looked for in order for choose the users. They need to be compatible. They need to be good and kind and selfless. The Miraculous is solely used for the greater good.”

“I don’t think Hawk Moth got the memo.”

The kwami shook her head sadly. “No. He is abusing his power and using it selfishly. Which is why we must stop him and liberate his Miraculous.”

“Liberate,” Alya repeated. “You say that like it’s being held hostage.”

Tikki nodded. “The Miraculous and the kwami that goes with it are to be used as a partnership. Like, right now, Alya, you and I are partners. I will do everything I can to help you and I trust that you will treat me kindly.”

“Sure,” Alya threw her hands up in an exaggerated shrug. “Why not? I’m great with kids. I’m great with dogs. I’m sure I’ll do alright with taking care of a fairy. If… uh…” Alya rubbed her nose, suddenly remember _what_ exactly was waiting for her at home. “If maybe my sisters don’t find you and try to play with you first, that is.”

Tikki giggled. “I’m very good at hiding.” Somehow, she got the feeling Tikki was familiar with the ways of small children and animals.

From there, Alya asked what a kwami needed when being taken care of. Usually, it was food and sometimes a drink. Tikki liked cookies and sweets. Adrien lamented the fact that he couldn’t smell like cookies and instead was stuck with a kwami that liked smelly cheese, to which Plagg replied, “The smellier, the better!” After the transformation was released, it left the kwami feeling exhausted. It was easily remedied with food, which would help get their energy back up enough to transform again.

Somehow, this all still didn’t seem real to her. It was still something up in the air, something that could have been a joke. A very elaborate joke this rich boy could easily play. Why _she_ was the victim, she still had no idea. Maybe he’d tell her when he finally laughed and pointed at her foolishness. How easily she believed everything.

It didn’t become _real_ until Adrien suggested they transform.

“Here, I’ll show you.”

“What?!”

“Plagg!” The kwami groaned. “Transform me!” And the creature was dragged into the ring, staining it black. In a flash of green electricity, the pretty boy model was gone and a leather-clad superhero stood in his place, a Cheshire grin that was so _un-Adrien-like_ creeping up to show her he was real. It was like he was telling her, _See? Look how easy_.

“Holy shit.”

His tail flicked.

“Holy _shit_!”

He snickered, his usually subdued nature falling away to loud laughter and somehow, Alya got the feeling he was being… _obnoxious_.

“You’re fucking _Chat Noir!_ ”

“Damn right!”

Her heart. Oh god, her heart. What would Marinette think?

“Well, Red,” he slinked over to the akuma, lifting it. He hefted the jar, easily spitting it on his claw like a basketball. “You’re up.”

Red. Not _My Lady_. She could have sworn that was Chat Noir’s name for Ladybug. She had heard it, recorded it, seen it more than she could ever count. Sometimes, she could have _sworn_ he was flirting with her. But he wasn’t flirting with Alya. And he never flirted with the ladies he saved. Only Ladybug. And this proved, by all accounts, that Alya wasn’t _Ladybug_ Ladybug. Just a temporary replacement.

“Tikki,” Alya said uncertainly. “Transform me.”

In a flash of pink, it was over. She barely noticed a change, until she _noticed_ a change. She felt her muscles move smoothly beneath her suit and her senses heightened. She could suddenly hear things she hadn’t been able to before, like the light thrum of the arcade machines by the bathroom door and the whirring of the computer fan (that still displayed the tell-tale gray screens that the computer had crashed) and every movement Adrien— _Chat Noir_ made. Even if his leather didn’t squeak, she could hear the shift in his almost-silent movements.

She felt more in control of herself. Her muscles obeyed her every command before she even thought about it.

Her vision was clearer. She wondered what prescription this mask had that made her vision clearer than it ever had been. She thought contacts gave her the most perfect vision she could hope for. If only they didn’t irritate her eyes so much, she would have worn them. Now, she _really_ just wanted to where this mask all the time.

Breathing was easier. Somehow, her lungs expanded more than they should be able too, allowing her to take in more air. She could smell the camembert. She wished she _couldn’t_ smell the camembert.

It hit her all at once and still… transitioned smoothly. She wasn’t overwhelmed by the heightened _everything_. She only blinked dumbly at Chat who surveyed her with a quirked eyebrow. He stroked his chin thoughtfully, scrutinizing her, as if deciding if this was even a good idea.

God damn pretty boys and their stupid ideas.

“It _suits_ you, Red.” He said with a satisfied nod.

Her face burned. “Fuck off.”

“That’s not very _lady_ like,” he snickered.

She had known Adrien to slip in a pun or two on occasion. Usually, they were subtle enough that he could get away with it. But here, as Chat Noir, it was like everything he said needed a pun. How did Ladybug deal with this asshole?

“Whatever, let’s get this over with.”

“Meouch. You wound me, Red.” He placed a hand over his chest. “I was just trying to make you feel purr-tty.”

“What do I do?” she started, ignoring him as she pulled the yo-yo from her hip. At least it seemed like everything was there, even if she wasn’t _really_ Ladybug. Spots—check. Yo-yo—check. Annoying partner—as much as she wished it weren’t true, check.

“This?” She ran her finger over the top of the yo-yo like she had seen Ladybug do. Under her finger, the top opened and retracted, revealing a bright surface beneath. Chat nodded eagerly as he twisted off the top of the jar. They counted to three, Alya swinging the yo-yo to gain momentum, and Chat released the akuma. As it made an attempt to flutter away, Alya’s muscles acted all on their own.

With perfect precision, she threw the yo-yo at the butterfly, capturing it. She pulled the device back into her hand, catching it easily. She was amazed she could even do that. Alya had _horrible_ aim. But now, as Ladybug, she was able to swing and catch with grace, always able to hit her mark. It was so unbelievable.

She pressed the top to release the purified butterfly. It fluttered around Adrien’s room harmlessly, not having anywhere else to go. He didn’t seem to mind. He scratched his head, humming for a moment as if considering what to do next.

“Try using Miraculous Ladybug,” he instructed.

“Without a Lucky Charm?” Alya asked. She’d never seen Ladybug cast the spell without one.

“I don’t think anything will happen now if you cast Lucky Charm,” he shrugged, his movements far too exaggerated to belong to _Adrien._ “We don’t need it. So, use the yo-yo.”

“If you say so…” Alya threw the yo-yo into the air, glad for Adrien’s high ceilings. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

From the yo-yo came a _burst_ of ladybugs. They washed over all of the technology in Adrien’s room, leaving his computer with his screensaver and his arcade games beeping and whirring again. The ladybugs continued to surge to heal all of Paris. Thank God, Alya thought. The broken buttons on her phone were starting to annoy her.

Somehow, it worked. Everything had been righted and her first task as Ladybug went smoothly. Now, all she wanted to do was get out of this suit and go back to a simpler time when she was trying to figure out who Ladybug and Chat Noir were and her Ladyblog was her most important job.

“Come with me, Red,” Chat swaggered towards a door. All of his movements were so _big_. She wondered for a moment if she was seeing the _real_ Adrien and wondered what Marinette would think of him. He was very different from the boy in their class. A… _bigger_ version of him in every way. Would Marinette still like him? She made an effort to let Alya know Chat Noir couldn’t compare to how amazing Adrien was.

Almost like she knew both.

Alya couldn’t stop _imagining_ it now that she had thought about it. If Adrien could be Chat Noir, who was to say Marinette couldn’t be Ladybug?

Alya followed Chat into the biggest closet she had ever seen. She pulled up the yo-yo, almost out of habit and mistaking it for her phone, but it still obeyed her wishes. It popped open, like a flip phone, and offered her a camera. Alya turned, snapping pictures while avoiding getting Chat in the shot.

“Why are you so intent on documenting my room, Red?” he asked, not really bothered so much as curious.

“They’re not for me,” she said without hesitation. “They’re for a friend.”

“If you say so,” he shrugged, not quite bothering too much to delve into it. As she was in the middle of a shot, he slinked up behind her, taking her shoulders to steer her in front of a mirror.

There, she stopped, gaping.

She _wasn’t_ wearing Ladybug’s usual costume. Of course, it was red with spots. But it was different. Not better or worse than the simple suit Ladybug wore, just different. More suited for _Alya’s_ style.

The red with black spots stopped in a V shape just above her elbow, continuing with solid black. The same transition was offered her hips and above her knees, giving the illusion of black pants and red boots. Her neckline was lower than Ladybug’s, but still modest. It stopped just above the collar, swooping in a modest V. Still simple, but different and fit Alya’s body nicely. Her mask was red with black spots, outlined in black along the outside. Unlike Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s, the mask framed the outside of her eyes with more black, like a pair of glasses. The red in her hair seemed so much… _redder_ than before. She wondered if it was the effect of the red costume or if, perhaps, the transformation made it so.

“Why’s mine different?” Alya asked almost accusingly.

“Who knows?” Chat shrugged _again_. Why did he shrug so much? Maybe he was just as clueless as she was. “Temperament? M..My Lady is a bit more… subdued, I think.” They way he said _My Lady_ felt like… that wasn’t exactly what he wanted to say. Like, he was covering up for a mistake he was about to make. Still, he fixed it smoothly, his furrow clearly not in concern for the slip up, but for another thing entirely. “I mean… I think so. I know her, but not really.”

“Not really?” Alya turned, folding her arms uncertainly.

He nodded. “We don’t… she likes to keep things professional. And, in our civilian forms, she doesn’t really talk to me that much.”

“So, you do know her.”

Chat pressed a finger to her lips, smirking as he waved his free index finger. “Ah ah ah~” he sang. “Nice try, Ladyblog. My lips are sealed.”

She shoved him off. “Yeah, I got it. Don’t ask questions.”

Chat rolled his shoulders, much like a feline setting into a leisurely position, his face even mimicking the pleasure. “You’re too smart, Red. If I say anything, you’ll figure it out.”

Alya twisted her hair, pouting. She knew she was a reporter, but suddenly, now that she found out she actually _knew_ Chat Noir, it didn’t seem to matter. She almost regretting searching so hard to find out their identities. With this knowledge, she didn’t know what she was going to do with it. She couldn’t very well _out_ who he was. She couldn’t even tell anybody she knew. She understood there would be danger in that, that if she made it known she knew who was behind the Chat Noir mask, Hawk Moth might send akuma after her. At the moment, she had the power to take care of herself. But when that changed, when Ladybug was finally ready to take back her Miraculous, she would be constantly hounded and would put out the heroes she admired so much.

Chat taught her how to release their transformation. She willed the change, Tikki flitting in front of her. The fairy offered encouragement, more than Alya ever expected. This little kwami exuded so much love and devotion, and it was all so _genuine_ , it was no wonder this was the kwami that belonged to Ladybug.

And Adrien was Adrien again, falling back into a gentle, polite demeanor. Alya felt like she had whiplash. She couldn’t believe Adrien was Chat, after she had seen it with her very own eyes. They were so different she was sure that perhaps the kwami took over during the transformation. But she had experienced the transformation herself. She had felt the changes, and of all of them, her mind stayed intact. Nothing about her changed. She was not possessed; she was altered in no way.

Adrien went to get some snacks, bringing a platter of cheeses, cookies, and sandwiches. The kwami ate while Adrien slapped his knees, giving her the most serious look he could muster.

“We gotta talk about the Ladyblog.”

“What about it?” Alya asked, furrowing her brows through a mouthful of sandwich.

“You have to be careful what you post, okay?” he suggested. It wasn’t forceful, he wasn’t giving her an ultimatum. It was a warning. He wasn’t going to force her to change how she reported. He was asking, as a friend, for her to be careful.

“I was thinking about taking a break anyway,” Alya said after a moment. “My best friend is in the hospital. I need to be there to support her. I won’t have time to chase down Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“What a shame,” he shook his head. “I follow your blog religiously, you know.”

He gave her the brightest smile he had ever given her. When lunch was over, they drove back to school in a comfortable silence. Alya was hyperaware of the kwami still in her bag, munching on cookies she packed for her. The tin bore the logo of Marinette’s bakery. Somehow, Alya got the feeling the fairy loved these cookies most. She would smile wide enough to squeeze her eyes closed, content and happy to have the sweets.

Adrien opened the door for Alya, like a proper gentleman as he swooped his arm to the side in a grandeur gesture. Alya feigned flattery, possibly in a larger way than she intended as she exited the vehicle. He shut the door, bowing slightly.

It was playful, much like the gentle way he’d been when hanging out with Nino. It was familiar in the same way he would act when the four of them, Alya, Marinette, Nino, and Adrien, were hanging out. It was how he treated everyone, she decided. Polite, but playful.

“You’re different,” she said in hushed tones as they climbed the stairs. “You’re different when you’re Adrien Agreste.”

He gave her a rueful smile. He knew just what a contrast his two personas were and there was no denying it. No fighting that that was how he was when he was comfortable. He knew just what he was doing as Chat Noir and gave no apology for it.

“Because Chat Noir is free.”

He climbed ahead of her as she stopped, realizing the implications of his explanation. Suddenly, she felt so much for this boy and was very grateful _he_ was chosen to be Chat Noir.

“Hey,” he continued. “Email me some pictures, okay? I’ll send them off to a photographer for you.”


	4. waiting for a response

He was hesitant when she asked him to join her at the hospital. He really shouldn’t have been, since it was mostly in his general direction and he wasn’t the only one she was asking. Nino didn’t miss a beat when he replied, more than happy to join Alya to see Marinette. Still, he didn’t feel like he should be there. He was the whole reason she was there and it didn’t seem _right_. He knew she wouldn’t blame him. Even Alya, who knew he was Chat Noir, didn’t blame him. Tikki didn’t blame him. Plagg insisted he was being ridiculous and he should just focus on _cheese_ (of course he would).

He wished he had as little to worry about as his kwami did.

But he forced a pleasant smile and agreed, if only because Nino was also joining them. He didn’t have to think about being Chat Noir now. He could pretend he was only Adrien, a worried classmate who wanted to make sure his friend was alright.

 _Friend_. It was a term used loosely. When he first met Marinette, he believed they could be friends. She seemed to believe him when he explained that he was trying to get the gum off of her seat where Cloe put it. She wasn’t afraid of him, then. Even when it was apparent she forgave him, she pulled back, tripped over her words, and fumbled over herself whenever he gave her the slightest bit of attention. He tried to stay friendly with her (which wasn’t difficult—she wasn’t exactly being _horrible_ to him or even mean in general). But she just seemed so painfully shy with him, he decided he didn’t want her to be uncomfortable and kept his distance.

He noticed the way she was with Alya. With their fellow classmates. How she stood up to Cloe. She was fearless, until he caught her gaze and breathed the same air as her. He didn’t understand it and didn’t really think about it. Nino was his friend at least. Alya always made an effort to include him.

Of course he had Cloe, with whom he grew up with, but he could only handle so much of her. She was stifling and possessive and he knew it. He tolerated her if only because of their history. Still, when she wanted to hang out, he went along with her. When she wanted something, he provided it. She hadn’t always been so mean and unbearable. Or maybe she had and he hadn’t noticed until he saw her in the wild.

Adrien had his driver take them to the hospital. The three of them carried the armfuls of gift their classmates had scrounged together in an afternoon. Alya read over the comments in the card that Nath made, his art decorating the front and inside. She laughed, reading aloud the sillier comments. A lot of the signatures were simple, all with encouraging words. Some of the longer ones ended up taking over the back of the card. Even Cloe wrote something ( _Get better soon or whatever_ ). Adrien had considered writing something from Chat, maybe to give her a clue as to who he was, but kept it simple and still heartfelt.

He was stiff, following Nino and Alya through the halls as she called Marinette’s parents. They got directions, following where she had been taken for recovery. It seemed she was stable enough to be moved to a room of her own and allowed visitors. At the door, he wavered. It seemed Nino and Alya hadn’t quite noticed his tentativeness as they entered, like they belonged there, greeting Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng. They placed the gifts around the room, Alya arranging the giant paper bouquet of flowers beside her bed. It seemed Marinette had yet to wake up, but it seemed it was mostly due to the drugs she had been given.

Adrien glanced at Plagg that sat inside his collar. The kwami tugged his hair painfully, his own way of encouraging his charge to keep moving. They had this conversation already. _Ladybug will forgive you!_ The kwami insisted. _Especially when there’s nothing to forgive!_

Adrien pulled himself up as he entered the room, greeting the Dunpain-Chengs with a smile. He arranged more of the gifts with a flourish somewhere that Marinette would see when she finally woke up. She shouldn’t miss anything that was given, especially since she was so well loved and respected. He couldn’t imagine receiving anything so personal if he were in her place. Yes, perhaps stuff from photographers and studios and his father’s business partners. But it would all be for the sake of being professional.

He wasn’t admired like Marinette was. He wasn’t _known_ like Marinette was. And he was ashamed he didn’t know her as Marinette nearly as well as he knew her as Ladybug.

Which was saying something, considering they kept each other at a certain distance.

Ladybug was his best friend. She knew him as no one else did. The freedom his mask offered allowed him to show her who he really was, much like she was free to show herself. Still, she held back as he had seen when she was Marinette. It was different with Marinette. She didn’t have a reputation to restrain her and the mask for her was a responsibility she willingly took on.

But she was free to show herself to Adrien when she saw Chat Noir. She wasn’t shy or stuttering and she played along with his flirtations from time to time, even if it was clear she didn’t reciprocate his feelings. She could be herself with Chat, but not with Adrien which only made him worry. How much did Marinette really like Adrien? If she didn’t like him, she would have made that clear, much like she did with Cloe. So, maybe it wasn’t that she didn’t like him. She was intimidated.

That was it. Intimidation.

He hoped he could calm her down, when she woke up. He didn’t want her to worry about who he was, his name, or what kind of work he did. He wanted Marinette to see him the way she saw Chat. He wanted to tell her so badly, now that he knew who she was.

“How long is she going to be…?” Adrien questioned after a while, gesturing to all of her.

“About sixteen weeks,” Mr. Dupain explained. “And then, physical therapy.”

“She was very lucky,” Mrs. Cheng continued. “It seems all of her breaks were clean and should heal stronger than they were before.”

“And her back?” Alya asked, rubbing her own lower back.

“Nothing a little physical therapy can’t fix,” Mr. Dupain replied with a grin. “She’ll be just fine when the casts come off.”

“Mona Steela, out to give Ladybug a run for her money!” Alya laughed.

Adrien finally turned to the girl in question. Four months, and his Lady would return stronger than ever. But now, it broke his heart to see her like this. Her right arm was wrapped in a cast from shoulder to wrist, held in place with a sling. Her left leg was wrapped from hip to her toes, her right from her knee down. Her head was held in place by a brace, possibly to prevent too much movement on her weakened back.

So broken. It hurt to look at her. How could anyone call this lucky?

Alya brushed Marinette’s hair back. It splayed over the pillow, lank from sweat and without a proper washing. When that time came, she probably should be awake. She was still pale, bruising under her eyes from the strain her body went through. Alya pulled a hair tie from her wrist and asked Mrs. Cheng for one. She proceeded to pulled Marinette’s hair into her familiar pig tails, but still different because of the angle. They were pulled over her shoulders, just barely resting on her collar.

Adrien didn’t say much throughout the visit. What he wanted to say, he couldn’t because of the company. As far as he knew, he was the only one who knew about her. He just wanted to apologize. He needed her to hear just how sorry he was that he even let this happen. He needed to apologize for replacing her, so soon and without consulting her. It was temporary, he reminded himself. Marinette was the only Ladybug and Alya understood that.

Adrien was impressed at how well Alya was taking all of this. She was a quick learner, adapted quickly, and was ready to take on this challenge. He felt terrible, throwing all of this on her without so much as asking. But he knew Marinette would be okay with Alya as Ladybug. The two of them were best friends. And it wasn’t like Chat was going to betray Ladybug’s trust. He wasn’t going to outwardly say who Ladybug was to Alya. That was for Marinette to decide.

He had to resist the urge to touch her. He missed her already. Chat needed Ladybug. Adrien needed Marinette. Even when she was intimidated, she was charming in her own right. And, with how she was as Ladybug, he knew she could be so easy to love. Of course, she had her flaws, but he was never afraid to call her out on them. She usually apologized whenever she made a mistake.

Alya brushed Marinette’s hair back, her hand lingering against her cheek. “I’m so proud of you, girl. You’re so brave and so strong. And also the biggest idiot ever.”

“Only Marinette would try to protect Chat Noir,” Nino said, repeating what Alya had previously said.

“You’re lucky I love you, Mari,” Alya scolded to the sleeping girl.

Adrien made his way to the window. He glanced down at the courtyard below, a tree just outside of her window. He meticulously memorized the place, down to the number of benches lining the walkway. He wondered what Marinette would think if she were to wake up, right now, surrounded by her family and friends. He wondered what she would think if she woke up to him. She would probably freak out, like she normally did.

Adrien wasn’t blind. He’d seen the way she would grow excitable after Adrien spoke to her. It was kind of adorable, really. Maybe it was because she was a fan of his work and because he was a celebrity. He wondered when that might wear off, like it so clearly had with Cloe. Marinette wasn’t scared of her. In fact, it was clear she detested the girl and would call her out when she was in the wrong, unlike most others that knew her.

When he sat next to her, Nino by his side, he watched her intently. Alya spoke amicably with Marinette’s parents, as if she were their other daughter. Adrien _willed_ Marinette to awaken. He needed to see her. He needed to apologize. He needed her to know just how stupid he had been. He should have been paying attention. He should have… He should have… so many _should haves_ and he couldn’t stop what _had_.

Her eyelids fluttered and he held his breath. For just a moment, he saw the blue of her eyes, ready to drop to his knees and beg for forgiveness. But, just as quickly as they opened, they were closed again, like sleep stole her away before she had a chance to awaken. His lungs begged for air, long after her eyelids relaxed.

“Whoah!” Nino cried, standing up. “I think she’s waking up!”

No, Adrien wanted to tell him. No, she wasn’t. Sleep had her captured in it’s tight hold, the medication working far too thoroughly. He kept his lips tight, still watching her.

“What?” Alya jumped to her feet, standing over her as Tom and Sabine watched from the foot of the bed.

There was heavy silence in the moments following. Nothing changed. Her eyes did not open again, as much as she might have tried to fight it. Hope hung in the air, until the realization dawned on them that it was simply a false alarm. Nino looked between them, his grin falling.

“I saw… I swear, she looked like she was going to wake up.”

“She must have been trying,” Tom gave Nino a kind smile, his big figure relaxing. “She will wake up when she’s ready.”

There was nothing to do in that hospital room but sit and have some idle chit-chat. When the sun began to set, Alya stretched, making herself comfortable beside her friend. She propped her feet up on the bed, reclined in the chair, and wrapped herself up comfortably in her arms. She didn’t look like she was going somewhere anytime soon.

“You ready to go, babe?” Nino asked, placing a hand on her arm.

“Nope.”

“You look like you’re about to pass out.” He raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“Well, that was the plan.” Alya offered. “You boys can go if you want. I’m not leaving until she wakes up.”

“You sure, Alya?” Adrien asked tentatively.

“Positive.” She nodded. “My girl needs me.”

Nino wrapped an arm around her head, pressing his nose into her hair as he embraced her. “I’ll see you tomorrow then, right?”

“Maybe,” Alya yawned. “I might still be here.”

“Fair enough.”

Adrien smiled as he approached Marinette’s parents. He bowed his head in reverence, rubbing the back of his neck. He wanted so much to apologize to them for what he did to their daughter. That night, when no one knew what would come of this accident, he was sure he belonged anywhere but in that waiting room. He was at fault for all of this. They had every right to be angry with him. “I hope she wakes up soon.”

“We know she will,” Sabine replied, tilting his chin up to catch his gaze. “Keep your chin up, Adrien. I’m sure when she wakes up, she wouldn’t want to see that look.”

“Look?” He furrowed his brows, pulling his lips tight.

“That look,” she chuckled, poking between his eyebrows. His lips pursed as his eyes crossed to keep up with her finger. “You’ll get early wrinkles if you worry too much. Marinette will be just fine. I’ll tell you something, though.” She took his face in both of her hands with a bright smile that crinkled her eyes. “I’m so happy she has friends like you. You care so much about her. Thank you.”

Adrien wrenched his eyes from her, his face warming with her appreciation. He didn’t deserve it. He chuckled apprehensively, pulling away from the woman. He didn’t think a woman treated him so kindly since his own mother… it made his heart ache all the more.

She released him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He realized just how much she had to reach up to do so. Mrs. Cheng was a tiny woman, who deeply contrasted her tall, large husband. Adrien saw so much of Marinette in this woman. She was small, slight, and fierce. Just like Ladybug.

He appreciated this woman more than she’d ever know.

“It’s nothing,” he muttered. “I’m happy to be here.”

“Then don’t look so sad,” she replied gently.

He was ready to go. He needed to get out of here. It was strange for Adrien to even be here when he and Marinette weren’t really friends. But Ladybug and Chat Noir… they were best friends. They trusted each other, even if they had no idea who they really were and that might have played into it. With masks, there was nothing personal. You couldn’t get mad or angry when they hurt you outside of the fight. They could stay synchronized without so much as a thought about it. He was ready to put his life into her hands without so much as batting and eye.

And now that he knew she was Marinette… he wondered if he should even tell her who _he_ was. He wanted to… Lord knows he does. He had always wanted to know who was behind the mask, who made up this wonderful, amazing human being. And seeing the girl of his dreams, knowing who she really was, knowing she trusted him with her _Miraculous_ and her _identity_ just made him all the more certain that this girl was nothing less than perfect.

But now he was terrified of the very idea.

Finally, he pulled away from the Dupain-Chengs. He bid farewell to Alya who gave him a lazy wave from her makeshift bed (one he was certain she would only leave if someone dragged her out). Nino and Adrien stepped out of the room, and once the doors were shut, his friend narrowed his eyes at him, skeptical, scrutinizing, and perhaps a little uncertainly. Adrien was taken aback by the look, his mouth pulling into a questioning frown.

“Dude.”

“What?”

“What the hell was that?”

Adrien walked, anxious to get away from the door. If they were going to have this conversation, he wasn’t about to have Alya or Marinette’s parents hearing them. “What was what?”

“You were acting like she died, dude.” Nino scoffed. “You’re more broken up by this than Marinette’s parents. They said she’s going to be okay. Why do you look like you’re getting ready for her funeral?”

“I know she’s going to be okay,” Adrien argued. “She’s just… I just…”

“She’s going to have a story to tell, man,” Nino continued. “She fucking jumped in front of _Chat Noir_ , like she thought she was Ladybug or something.” Because she was. Why she thought she should jump in front of him without the protection of her suit, he’d never understand. “Everyone’s going to think she’s an idiot for it, but it’s also pretty rad. Like, she’s a fucking hero.”

“Yeah, but—”

“It’s up to us to tell everyone about it, okay?” Nino urged. “Alya doesn’t want to get into details with the class, but, they’re going to be asking us about it. We need to make her feel good when she comes back to school. We need people to know she’s as brave as a fucking superhero, okay?”

“Are you sure?” Adrien furrowed his brows. “I mean… they know she was in an accident. But, do you think she wants that getting around?”

“Absolutely not,” Nino said without hesitance. “But, like, if nobody knows her story, it’s just going to become dust and no one will understand how amazing Marinette can be.” His hands became animated as he became wrapped up in his ideas. “Listen, you don’t know what she was like before you came here. Something in the last year changed in her, and it’s really for the better. She was always kinda quite, you know? Sure, she was cool, but she kept her head down and let herself be walked all over. Especially by Cloe.

“But, like, now she’s our class president. She’s more outgoing and she works really hard to make everyone happy. Kinda like the thing with Juleka and the class picture and how she tried really hard to keep Mylene as the star of that film we tried to make.

“I think Alya’s really bringing her out of her shell, which is great. And, you know, I think it’s also why I ended up crushing on her a while ago, you know?” Nino scratched the back of his head. “I didn’t really notice her until she _made_ herself noticed. I mean, not like we weren’t friendly. She’s friends with everyone. Or tries to be. And most of us grew up together. But, it’s like, I didn’t really _know her_ know her until this year. Because she made more of an effort.

“So, I guess she’s always been brave.” Nino decided. “She just didn’t know how to act on it until Alya came around. But, like, things like this… sort of, you know, makes you think maybe everyone needs that person, you know?” Nino shrugged. “Everyone needs an Alya to show them how to be brave. And I’m glad Alya and I are, like, getting to know each other better. Because I _really fucking like her_ , but, I dunno. She’s not my Alya, she’s Marinette’s.”

“Then, who’s your Alya?” Adrien couldn’t help himself when he began to grin wide.

“You, dude,” Nino replied, not looking at Adrien as he rubbed his nose timidly. Adrien tried to hide the heat that rose up his neck. “Which is why I’m telling you all this shit.” The boy threw his hands in the air. “Which is why I need you to start being fucking _brave_ for _her_. I know she can’t seem to get more than two words out to you without tripping over herself for some reason, but I’m sure she’ll be happy to hear you made an effort. What she _won’t_ be happy to hear is that you look like you’re about to burst into tears when you so much as look at her. Which is really freaking confusing because we all know she’s going to be _fine_. Yeah, she’ll have, like, a million years in casts and physical therapy, but she’ll be better for it. And, _dude_ , if she can jump in front of a flying car to try and save Chat Noir, I think she’ll be fine with her recovery.

“Besides, now she’ll be getting gifts from the class for eternity because everyone fucking loves her.”

Adrien stared down at the sidewalk as they stepped outside. He knew Nino was right. He knew these words were supposed to help, but Nino would never understand the guilt he felt because of his actions (or lack thereof). He wished more than anything he could tell his best friend who he was. What he felt. Because, right now, Nino had poured out his soul, trying to get his friend to cheer up. Nino was braver than Chat ever was, and the fact that Adrien inspired it left him feeling light. His first real friend, his best friend of a different kind, was there for him emotionally in a way he could never be with Ladybug—the only other person that could possibly understand what he felt—the whole _reason_ he was feeling as such.

“I just…” Adrien sighed, rubbing his arm anxiously. “I know Marinette and I aren’t exactly close.” Not as Adrien and Marinette anyway. “I’ve always wanted to try. But she gets so nervous, so I keep my distance so she doesn’t feel uncomfortable. I guess… I don’t know. Last night just kept rushing back, and I was reminded of the fears and the what-ifs and the what-never-was, you know?

“I want to be friends with her. I want to get to know her. What if she _wasn’t_ lucky and I never got that chance? I should have made more of an effort. I should have tried to calm her down from the start. I should have told her my name and my job were just what they were—a name and a job. And she shouldn’t be so scared of me because I’m not like Cloe and I’m not as big a deal as my father tries to make me. I just want to be normal, you know?

“And what if we could have been great friends?” Adrien continued, his mouth vomiting the words before he could catch himself. “What could we have done if we were friends? I could have introduced her to my father. She’s a really great designer, right? I don’t think she’d be the type of person to use me for my name. She might even refuse an offer like that, you know? She seems like the kind of person that would.

“But we both play Mecha Strike III, right?” he continued, trying to grasp what he knew of Marinette. If he were allowed to speak of Ladybug, there would be no struggle. He could go on for hours, but this thought only depressed him more because _Marinette was Ladybug_! He realized he didn’t know a damn thing about her! “And she’s amazing at it. I wonder what other games she plays. I’m sure she’s kick my ass in those games, too.

“I don’t know her like the rest of you do.” Adrien lamented, looking anywhere but at Nino. “I want to. But I don’t because I just started school with all of you and she can’t seem to talk to me.”

Nino gaped, open mouthed at Adrien. Somehow, the boy reminded him of a fish trying to breathe. Quickly, he clamped his mouth shut, his eyes still wide as he surveyed his friend. Adrien wasn’t sure he liked Nino’s dissecting gaze. “Dude.”

“What?”

_“Dude.”_

_“What?”_

“You got it bad.” Nino decided, crossing his arms. “You also, like, have no idea.”

“What are you talking about?” Adrien’s face burned. He knew he had it bad. He _loved_ this girl, even after he realized he knew next to nothing about her. He knew without a doubt who she was. But he had no idea what she was _like_.

“You’re into Marinette.”

“I… _what_?”

“You’re crushing hard, dude.”

“No, I just—”

“Dude,” Nino put a hand on his shoulder. “I know. I get it. I’ve been there. I know how awesome she is, even from a distance. And she’s really fucking cute.”

“I’m telling Alya.”

“Alya already knows,” Nino rolled his eyes. “We bonded over Marinette, remember? Now don’t turn this on _me_. This is about you and how blind you are.”

“No, I’m—”

“Your heart is breaking over this, isn’t it?” Nino interjected firmly. Adrien fell silent, all of his fight leaving him. “That’s what it is. That’s what that feeling is.” The boy shoved his hat back on his head, after having put it away while in the hospital out of respect. “Why you’re so broken up about this. Well, let me give you some advice—be there for her. Just… do what you can to help her. Whether it’s, like, bringing her books or showing her new fashion stuff or whatever. While she’s here, she’s going to be bored. Visit her. Tell her what lame shit she’s missing. Tell her what _awesome_ shit she’s missing. It’ll hurt you a lot less when she wakes up and notices you actually kinda care about her.”

“You think?” Adrien asked meekly as the car drove up to meet them.

“Hell yeah,” Nino nodded as he slid into the car, moving over for Adrien to get in. The blonde insisted on taking Nino home when they were done. He planned to do the same for Alya (and possible get more Ladybug talk in), but that was officially a bust what with her hanging behind with Marinette—he could use the distraction, to be honest. Maybe he could get Nino to hang out at his place so the two of them could work on homework and play some games.

Adrien couldn’t help but frown. “What if she’s… what if she doesn’t want to see me?”

Nino rolled his eyes. “Why _wouldn’t_ she? You haven’t done anything to her.”

But he had. He knew her secret. His carelessness was the whole reason she was where she was. He couldn’t very well tell Nino about it. Then again, Marinette didn’t know _his_ secret. Once she did, what would she say? What would she do? Would she treat him like she treats Chat? Or would she… sever their unbreakable bond? Would she see he wasn’t up to her standards and tell him she didn’t need him?

He couldn’t imagine Ladybug— _Marinette_ doing that. She was far too kind.

Nino didn’t go back home with him. Adrien didn’t ask. As much as he wanted a distraction, the two of them could not stop talking about Marinette and how Adrien had feelings for her. He wanted to tell his best friend everything—he really did. He wanted him to know just how deep these feelings ran and how brave he used to be because of them. He wasn’t afraid to flirt with her. He wasn’t afraid of his feelings and never had been. He embraced them, diving headlong into this churning ocean of unrequited love. Even if she didn’t return his feelings… he would continue to love her in silence.

But now he was scared. He was terrified of telling Marinette who he was, even if just yesterday afternoon he would have begged for the opportunity. He didn’t know if she would accept him. He didn’t know if she would treat him differently with the knowledge that Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste. He didn’t want anything to change between them—not like that. He’d rather they pick up where Ladybug and Chat left off—but what if she only saw Adrien?

Adrien was exhausted by the time he got into the comfort of his room. This day felt like the longest he’d ever had. Plagg didn’t hesitate to zip out from the pocket sewn into his shirt and attack the containers of camembert Adrien kept out for him. He swung into his computer chair, pushing the cardboard boxes away from his keyboard. The last thing he needed was more cheese to stick in the keys. He pulled up his homepage, the Ladyblog, and sighed with a slight pout at what he saw.

On the front page was a banner that danced with a sad face. “On hiatus!” it read. Clicking on it took him to a video blog entry that Alya recorded. He could see her exhaustion through the screen, though she made an effort to stay upbeat.

“Hey, viewers! I’m sorry to inform you that this Ladybug and Chat Noir reporter is forced to take a break. A friend of mine really needs me, so, until she gets better, I won’t be able to report on any sightings or findings about Paris’s favorite heroes. Thank you all for your understanding. I’ll be back as soon as I can! Until then, _Bug Out_!”

“Plagg?” Adrien chewed his lip. The kwami hummed in acknowledgement. “Do you think Marinette is going to be mad we picked Alya?”

“Who cares?” Plagg shrugged. “We need a Ladybug.”

He frowned at the kwami. “Do you think we’ll work alright together?”

“Maybe,” Plagg said through a mouth full of cheese. “You two were chosen because you were perfect together.” For some reason, the wording brought heat to Adrien’s cheeks. “Compatibility and trust are essential for Ladybug and Chat Noir. They won’t work without either. Now, I know you trust this Alya, but do you think you’ll be compatible together?”

Adrien tapped his keyboard thoughtfully. They worked well when paired up in school projects. They were both professional and shared the work equally. When he thought about it, sure. On paper, they could work together. But, that was still literally and figuratively. When it came to fighting, he didn’t know how the two would work.

“Maybe.”

“That’ll have to be good enough for now,” Plagg gulped before tearing open another box.

Adrien leaned into his hand as he watched his kwami. The black cat fairy wasn’t very neat as he ate. Crumbs and cheese bits seemed to still find their way onto his keyboard, even with his half-assed efforts. He couldn’t find himself to care, not when a sudden curiosity dawned on him. His frown pulled into a pout as he tilted his head sideways to try and catch the kwami’s eye.

“Did you know it was Marinette?”

Plagg heaved an exaggerated sigh as he pulled himself out of the boxes of cheese, a sliver still in his paws. “I didn’t know it was _her_ exactly.” Plagg confessed. “But… I knew Tikki was close. I’m not supposed to say anything. Tikki and I agreed not to out our Miraculous holders a long time ago. You two need to be ready on your own terms or whatever.”

Adrien couldn’t find it in himself to get mad over the withheld information. It sort of warmed his heart how Plagg actually cared about little things like that. Like making sure Tikki was taken care of and safe and comfortable. When the two were finally reunited, he had never seen the kwami look so serious or excited. Even cheese didn’t illicit that sort of reaction and it made Adrien wonder just how close the kwami of Ladybug and Chat Noir were. He wondered if Plagg had missed her while Adrien and Marinette were still clueless about one another’s identities. Plagg constantly tried to push him into finding out Ladybug’s identity. If the two were outted, the kwami could finally meet again.

Adrien gave a halfhearted smile. “Well, this wasn’t exactly on our terms.”

“And _she_ still doesn’t know.” Plagg reminded him.

“Yeah, well…” he needed to tell her. Whether or not she liked who she saw would be irrelevant. This was Ladybug, and even Ladybug had been professional with Adrien.

The blonde jumped when his phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket, looking at the screen. Alya? He wondered what it was she wanted as he answered.

“Hel—”

He barely got a greeting out when Alya squealed with delight. “Marinette’s awake!!” Well, she was certainly awake now if she wasn’t before. Alya’s voice could carry across Paris. “I mean it was only for a little bit. But she talked and asked about what happened and went back to sleep. But she’s awake! And in a lot of pain. But she woke up!”

Adrien chuckled, rolling a laser pointer that he kept by his computer under his finger. His heart was racing, knowing she was finally waking up setting a sort of panic and excitement in him. He forced his voice to stay even. “You tell Nino?”

“Of course I did!” she huffed. “You’re the second person I called.”

“Does this mean you’re going home?”

“Hell no!” Alya laughed. “I’m staying right here.”

Adrien wondered if Nino would do that for him. Sure, they were close. They were best friends, even, but Adrien couldn’t imagine Nino with that kind of dedication. Then again, he hardly expected it from anyone. He was used to people in general just… not being there. The only one he knew he could count on was Ladybug and, sometimes, he felt guilty for it.

“Good,” Adrien replied softly, pressing down on the button. Plagg lifted his head from his food, eyes narrowing at the red dot on the wall. “I’m glad she has a friend like you that can be there for her.”

“Thirty-five hours, Adrien.” Alya told him. “It took her thirty-five hours since the initial accident to wake up.”

He wished he could have been there to see it. “That’s good, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Adrien could hear her grin. Plagg became a black smudge as he shot at the laser’s dot. Adrien flicked the pointer upward. The kwami leapt at it, only for Adrien to move it again. “They’re hoping from now on that her recovery will go really smoothly. She’s still in and out, but her parents are still here. They haven’t left since she’s been emitted. They don’t plan to leave for a while. At least one more night, I think.”

“So, no school tomorrow?” Adrien asked.

“Mm-mmm,” she confirmed.

“I’ll get your homework,” Adrien offered. “And stop by the hospital after school to see her.”

“She’ll like that.”

Adrien folded the cell phone between his ear and shoulder to give him a free hand to rub the back of his head uncertainly. He twisted in the rolling chair, continuously moving the laser’s red point. Why did everyone seem to think she’d like seeing him there? As Adrien, she didn’t talk to him. As Chat Noir… he was responsible for all of this.

He wanted to ask her. Instead, he settled on, “Yeah, me too.”

 


	5. discovered what makes you tick

She was in and out of consciousness for what felt like years. She didn’t remember much. Red hair that must have belonged to Alya. A mustache that had to have been her father’s. Cold, gentle hands on parts of her that didn’t hurt that could only have belonged to her mother. He heard music, which she was sure Nino had to be playing and she could smell a familiar scent of perfume that Rose liked and there was something soft being placed on top of her. Peeking, she saw it was a knitted blanket. All of these things had her feeling _warm_ and never once alone.

She heard a familiar voice when it was dark. She saw green eyes, looking down at her forlornly. _Chat Noir_. Why did he look so sad?

The morphine had her sleepy. She knew it was morphine because once, she woke up crying because of the pain and her mother pressed a button into her hand, gently brushing her tears away. “Here, Marinette.” She said softly. “This will help.”

“What is it?” she asked, delirious from being so drowsy and in so much pain.

Her mother told her. Marinette only paused a second before pressing the button with her uninjured arm. The only muscles she could work without pain exploding throughout her entire body. What would her mother think of her? Depending on this drug to help with the pain that wracked through her? She had been told she was brave ever since she woke up. She didn’t feel very brave using morphine.

Three days after the accident, she didn’t hurt so much. She didn’t feel very tired. She felt more herself than she had in a million years, but still looked down at her legs, ready to cry. How could she have been so stupid? How could she abandon Paris like this? Her doctors thought her depression was because she couldn’t move independently. While it was partly true, she felt like she failed. She had failed Paris. She had failed herself.

She failed Chat Noir.

She hoped she would see him. She hoped she could apologize for being such an idiot.

Alya came after school to visit, as usual (at least from what her father told her—she didn’t remember seeing her all those times and she barely remembered the last three days to be honest). She cried out with joy when she saw Marinette awake and coherent. Marinette bathed in her attention, happy that her friend was here to distract her.

“Marinette!” Alya shouted, tossing aside her bag haphazardly. Marinette almost missed when she realized what she had done, taking a moment to cringe and hiss before running to Marinette’s side. “Please tell me you weren’t just about to go to sleep. We have so much to tell you!”

Marinette hoped it wasn’t about Ladybug and Chat Noir. She prayed Alya wouldn’t lament the disappearance of Ladybug. She hoped Chat Noir was doing what he could on his own. She hadn’t heard much news about the last akuma attack. She prayed too much damage hadn’t been done and that Chat found a way to purify the akuma. She hated leaving him alone to deal with all of this and didn’t need a reminder of her failures.

“No,” Marinette breathed, her lungs expanding painfully. Broken ribs… ugh. “Just woke up, really.”

“Good!” Alya beamed, glancing over her shoulder. Marinette hadn’t seen who had entered with her. She wondered who it was… Nino, probably. Maybe some classmates. She really wasn’t in the mood for more people. Not yet.

“Nevermind,” Marinette squeaked when she saw the blonde hair, mortified beyond all reason at the sight of him. “I’m going back to sleep now. Good night.”

“Nu-uh!” Alya pulled the button away from Marinette. “We came to see you. There’s no way you’re passing out on us.”

Marinette whimpered as Adrien approached her bedside. His smile was gentle and genuine, his eyes meeting hers. She appreciated that he didn’t stare at her casts. She didn’t have the energy to panic or attempt to hide her nerves. Why did he have to be here? Why did he have to see her like this? Her hair wasn’t clean. She felt gross, despite the sponge baths. She looked horrible.

She groaned, turning to head into her pillow. “Hi, Adrien.”

“What?” he asked playfully. “Not happy to see me?”

“No.” she replied flatly.

“That’s not very nice. And I came all this way,” he sighed, throwing his hands up in a resigned shrug. “Can I ask why you don’t want to see me?”

“Because I’m smelly.”

“Huh.”

“And on drugs.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And I look like a hobo.”

“I dunno about that,” Adrien laughed. “You look like a superhero to me.”

Marinette didn’t have the energy to blush. She groaned, only able to turn more into the pillow. Any more, and she might look like an owl. What she wouldn’t give to be able to turn her head fully around to hide from the beautiful boy in front of her. “Alya, you traitor.”

“What did I do?!” Alya held her hand to her chest, aghast.

“You told everyone, didn’t you?” Marinette finally looked to her friend. “You brought him here and you told everyone.”

“To be fair, that was me and Nino,” Adrien raised his hand, actually _proud_ of what he had done.

“ _You?!”_ Marinette coughed. She waved off the concern that rolled over Alya and Adrien as she pointed to the door. “Alright, get out. You and your perfect hair aren’t welcome here anymore.” Where did her filter go? She supposed being struck almost dead left her with nerves of steel. Or it was the drugs. Yep, it was the drugs.

“We thought of a cool nickname.” He offered.

“ _I_ thought of a cool nickname.” Alya corrected.

“Mona Steela,” Adrien smirked. “You know, because of all the metal in you now.”

“Wonderful,” Marinette sighed, turning her head more comfortably. The first time she was lucid and she was assaulted with cute boys and superhero names. Not only that, but it was somehow a nickname that reminded her of something _Chat_ would say.

God, she really needed to talk to him.

“And what do you have against my perfect hair?!” Adrien cried out accusingly. She couldn’t help but smile at him. He was so gorgeous in the light that filtered in through her window. He almost seemed to glow. Why did this perfect human being feel the need to grace a worm like her?

“Nothing,” Marinette sighed, all of her smart comments leaving her. She was suddenly so exhausted. She just wanted to sleep. “Nothing… so,” Marinette forced her gaze back to Alya. “What as it you needed to tell me?”

She really didn’t want to talk. It hurt to breathe, let alone speak. So, she let Alya speak about what she missed in class. All the drama, all the work that just seemed to be piling on the closer it came to the end of the semester. Alya had to take on Marinette’s work as class representative. Cloe obviously volunteered to take her place, but Alya wouldn’t allow it. Alya was thankful when Adrien chose to step in as her co-representative, despite all of his extra curricular activities. They both bemoaned all of the work they had to do in order to equal _half_ of what Marinette did as class rep. She set the bar far too high for either of them.

Alya took the time to bring up more gifts, showing them to her and explaining who was giving them. Marinette didn’t know how she was going to take all of this home and what she would do with it when it got there. There were so many extravagant gifts, she was overwhelmed by the amount of it all. So many people liked her enough to show they cared for her. Her heart felt nearly about to burst.

Even Adrien brought her something. He bit his lower lip uncertainly as he dug through his bag to bring out a game device. He set the charger on the table beside her as he put the system into her hands. “Here,” he said, not quite looking at her. “You can borrow it if you like. Alya said you didn’t have one, so I figured this might help pass the time. And, you know, all you really need are these four fingers.” He held up his two pointer fingers and this thumbs, pinching them together with a little smile. “And those seem to be in working order, so, yeah. Oh! I have a couple of games installed, too. Feel free to start new saves on anything. Except Pokémon.” His green eyes grew serious as he gave her the sternest look he could muster. “Don’t restart my Pokémon save. I almost caught them all.”

“Aw,” Marinette smiled. “But I wanted to be the very best.”

“There are many things I will tolerate, Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” Her full name. He meant business. “But messing with my Pokémon is not one of them.”

“Is Pikachu your favorite?” Marinette teased. She really had no idea about Pokémon anymore. She played it as a child, but hadn’t kept up with the recent games.

“No way!” Adrien balked. “Shinx, Marinette. Shinx is where it’s at.”

Marinette had no idea what a Shinx was. She blinked at him blankly. He turned to Alya for help on this one, yet, she only shrugged. “Sorry, I don’t play video games.”

He visibly deflated, muttering something about Pokémon and people not giving the new generation a chance. Marinette really tried not to laugh. When did Adrien get so silly? She didn’t remember him having this sense of humor. She wondered if he was always like this when she wasn’t acting so shy and anxious around him.

“Adrien,” she held out the game system. “I can’t take this. It’s too much.”

“No,” he pushed the game back towards her, his eyes hardening. “It’s not. I want it back, though, when those casts come off. I’m trying to get Arceus and Meloetta.”

 _So serious_ , she thought and her whole world was filled with light. In that moment, she found something that Adrien was passionate about. And he was willing to put it into her hands. She wouldn’t touch his Pokémon game, she decided. As curious as she was about what made him so happy, she wasn’t going to risk it. But Adrien _really_ liked video games. They were a hobby of his, enough that he carried around a portable system.

She set the system on the table next to her where she could reach it.

“Thank you,” was all she could really think to say. Her voice was just barely above a whisper. She wanted to play it, maybe with him there to teach her what she needed to know about the games installed, but couldn’t find the energy just yet to focus. Her heart was still pounding, struggling to pick up in pace as her nerves frayed just a bit in his presence.

She didn’t feel like arguing. She didn’t have the breath for it.

“You look tired,” Alya commented, rubbing her arm soothingly.

“I’m always tired,” Marinette confessed. “And in pain. But,” she snorted. “Worth it.”

“Worth throwing yourself in front of a superhero that could take a hit?” Adrien asked, perhaps a little too quickly. She could only smile gently at him. He would never understand what she had with Chat Noir and she could never tell him. The accusation in his tone did not go unmissed.

“It wasn’t Chat’s fault,” she said, her voice rasping. “He was trying so hard by himself. I just…” Couldn’t transform in time. Couldn’t hide fast enough. Couldn’t run when she saw her partner in danger. “I didn’t want to see him hurt is all.” She inhaled as much as her ribs would allow her. “So, don’t be mad at him. He was doing his best. And I was a bit reckless.”

“You mean stupid,” Alya corrected. Marinette beamed at her. Alya was never going to let her live this down.

“I suppose so,” Marinette agreed. “But I’d rather be stupid than…” Than what? Alone? Partnerless? What was she even thinking in those moments? She wasn’t. She saw Chat Noir. She saw the car. She shoved him out of the way. If she were Ladybug, she could have roped him in with her yo-yo, but she wasn’t. She was just Marinette. And Chat can handle himself without Ladybug and take a hit like she took and walked away just fine and without any grief. “I don’t know.” Marinette shook her head. “I lost my train of thought… sorry.”

“It’s fine, girl.” Alya assured her. “Do you want us to go?”

“Can you… wait until I fall asleep?” Marinette was starting to struggle with keeping her eyes open. “I don’t want to be alone just yet.”

“Of course, Marinette.” Adrien replied without missing a beat.

She turned to him, smiling as wide as she could. It wasn’t much, but the smile he returned sent her heart fluttering. She turned back to Alya, trying to stretch her already weak smile wider. Alya gave her a knowing, yet amused look in return. As if she were trying to say, _You better thank me for this._ And she would. She would thank Alya a million times for this moment with Adrien where she learned he could be silly and he liked Pokémon.

Alya’s fingers grasped her own tightly. Marinette held on as her eyes slipped closed, her last thought before sleep was of how _green_ Adrien’s eyes were.

When she woke up again, she was alone and it was dark.

There was a reason she didn’t like being alone. It gave her time to think.

Her fingers instantly shot to her ear, feeling the hole that pierced through the cartilage. Panic rose in her as she looked around the empty room, desperately searching for any sign of her missing earrings. Tears rose as she croaked out for the hundredth time, “Tikki!” into the darkness. Her kwami did not respond. No one had been able to tell her where her earrings were.

So, she allowed herself to cry. She cried for losing her Miraculous, for abandoning Tikki, for leaving Chat Noir alone when he needed _her_. They were partners and only _she_ could purify akuma and heal the city. Tikki was her best friend, her mentor, the only one that knew her as intimately as she knew herself. Losing Tikki broke her heart. She missed her more than anyone could miss a person—like she lost part of herself with the Miraculous.

Trying to clear herself of tears proved impossible. Not only was the flow of fat tears never ending, but she was only able to use one hand. She pulled the blanket up to her face in an attempt to muffle the sniffles she couldn’t stop. She was ashamed, embarrassed, hurt, in pain, and above all lonely. There hadn’t been one moment she had been alone since becoming Ladybug and, somehow, she took it for granted. Somehow, she always felt that Tikki would be there and now that she wasn’t, Marinette was lost.

In the corner of her eye, she caught a movement. Gasping, she turned to the couch beneath the window to see a boy in leather, stiffly perched on the cushion. He watched her, his green eyes wide with uncertainty. When he noticed she caught him, he coughed, his tail flicking as if to shake off nerves. For a moment, the two only watched each other in the darkness. Marinette didn’t know what to say. Clearly, he didn’t either.

“I’m sorry, Princess. I’ll… uh—” He turned, pointing to the open window.

“No!” Marinette cried, reaching for him. “Chat, please… don’t go…” Her voice broke as tears continued to stream down her face. How sad she must look, she thought. “Don’t… don’t go....”

Chat Noir slipped off the couch with easy grace as he crossed the room to her. He carefully sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes uncharacteristically tired and sad. It hurt her even more that he had to look at her like that. She reached over her arm to grasp his hand tightly. He allowed her to guide it across her more comfortably, her grip tightening as another wave of emotions overwhelmed her.

“I’m sorry,” she pleaded. “I’m sorry, Chat. I’m so sorry.”

He gave her an uneasy smile as he leaned over her legs. “What do you have to be sorry for, Princess?”

 _Don’t call me Princess!_ She begged internally. _I’m your Lady!_

“I failed you,” she wailed.

He carefully reached a claw to her cheek, brushing away hair that stuck to her face. “Marinette,” he said seriously. She had never heard him sound like this before. Why did he have to be so serious? Look what she did. “You didn’t fail me.”

“I did!” she threw back, a tad more aggressively than she intended. She was just so _upset_! “I failed you. I failed Tikki. I failed Paris.”

“Marin—”

“I lost them, Chat!” she cried out, her fingers gripping his as tightly as she could with the confession. He blurred with the darkness as tears obscured her vision. All she could make out was black and green. “I lost my earrings! My… My Miraculous!”

There. She told him. Now he could finally know who was behind the Ladybug mask. He could be disappointed with what he saw, angry that she was so careless, and never speak to her again. She cringed, waiting for the blow. He would never physically hurt her, no. But he was honest and never held back. So, really, she was surprised when he began laughing.

“My Lady,” Chat tilted her chin gently to look at him. Her lip trembled, terrified to see his face. She was appalled by the amusement she saw. Didn’t he hear her? _She lost her Miraculous_!! “You don’t really remember what happened, do you?”

Marinette slowly shook her head.

“You gave them to me,” he replied, brushing tears off her face. “You asked me to keep them safe. To protect Tikki.”

“I…” Marinette furrowed her brows, trying to remember. “I… what?”

“I have them in a safe place,” he assured her, scooting closer to dry her eyes. “No need to fear, My Lady. When you’re ready to be Ladybug again, you’ll have Tikki back.”

She couldn’t stop it when the tears returned. Once they happened, it was so easy for them to come back. She whimpered, reaching up to touch his face. He chuckled, nuzzling into her palm. What did she do to deserve a partner like him? “I really want to hug you right now, Kitty.”

He heaved a sigh, pulling away from her hand. He was still serious, still uncertain, still anxious in all that he had come here to say. But, still, some of it seemed to alleviate in both of them. It was easier to breathe. “You might not when I give you the news.”

Oh no. Good news? Bad news? Both? Probably bad if she most likely wouldn’t have wanted to hug him after he told her. She wondered what he had to say. What he was so _hesitant_ to tell her, if the fiddling of his fingers and the twisting of his ring was anything to go by.

“Good news is, Tikki’s in good care.” He offered, his smile uneasy. “Bad news is… we… kind of needed a Ladybug.”

Marinette didn’t understand. He rubbed the back of his neck, groaning as she stared at him with wide, blank eyes. She tried to understand what he was telling her. Of course they needed a Ladybug. Who was going to purify the akuma?

“We… kind of… ugh,” Chat slumped, turning his gaze away from her. “We found a temporary Ladybug.”

“You… what?” Marinette thought she didn’t hear him right. It didn’t make any sense in her addled brain. She felt a headache coming on.

“We found someone… we appointed someone, really. She didn’t have much choice. She’s Ladybug for a little while. Until you get better. And she’s more than willing to give you back your earrings when you get better, I swear!” His voice rose an octave in panic. Marinette could only stare at him. It still wasn’t making any sense. So, he continued. “She’s a big fan and I trust her and _you_ trust her, so I figured she could help. Plagg said we needed Ladybug. So she can purify the akuma. Ladybug’s the only one who can. _You’re_ the only one who can. But, Tikki’s okay with the arrangement. I asked. She trusts her, too, and, Marinette, I’m sorry. I’m just really, _really_ sorry. Please don’t be mad.”

“You… gave my Miraculous to someone?” Marinette asked quietly as the words finally hit her.

Chat gulped, nodding. “But I trust her. You trust her. You know her better than I do, but I trust her.”

Her heart broke. She understood, she did, but she wasn’t even consulted about this. If he had just _asked_ , maybe the two of them could have chosen together. She could have heard what Tikki had to say. Maybe she would have agreed with Chat and Plagg. Maybe she would have suggested someone else take on the role for a while. But maybe she would have said otherwise. Maybe she would have insisted only Marinette could be Ladybug and no one else could substitute.

Besides… she really missed Tikki.

“Chat… why?”

“The akuma,” he said quickly. “I captured it in a jar. I needed it purified and… this is the first time I’ve seen you, you know, coherent. And if I waited much longer, who knows what would have happened.” He got to his feet and began to pace. “It could have multiplied. Plagg said the jar wouldn’t be able to hold it for long. It would have got out and got that girl again. I can’t do this job without you, Marinette! We’re a team, right?” He whirled to her, his eyes desperate. “I don’t _want_ to, but I _have_ to! I—”

Chat paused, turning his gaze to the door. His lips pursed as the cat ears on top of his head twitched. In a blur, he leapt onto the couch, then slipped behind it. Marinette’s brows furrowed as she watched him, not understanding his strange behavior until the door opened. She winced in the light that filtered through as a nurse in scrubs entered, holding a clipboard and chewing the tip of her pen. Marinette blinked blearily at the woman who looked up to her, releasing a small gasp when she realized Marinette was awake.

“Oh, hello Marinette.” She said sweetly in a soft, gentle voice. Marinette recognized the voice from the few times she woke up, still too dazed to comprehend anything. The nurse seemed kindly, as her brows furrowed in concern at the sight of the girl. “Are you alright, sweetie?”

“Yeah,” Marinette wiped her sticky face. The tear tracks were drying, leaving trails of salt behind. She wished she could wash her face. “Yeah, just…” Feeling useless. Feeling replaced. Feeling lonely and lost and hurt and like even more of a failure than before. “Nothing.” She settled on. “It’s nothing.”

The nurse crossed over to her, brushing hair out of her face. “I know. I know this is going to be a rough road, but you have a lot of people here to support you.” Her eyes glanced over all of the affections left for her. “You’ve touched a lot of people’s hearts, it seems. Before you know it, you’ll be back on your feet, and touching the sky.”

Marinette wanted to yell at her. It _wasn’t_ going to be okay. She wasn’t going to be able to move on her own for far too long. She was failing this woman. She was failing the people of this city. She was failing herself.

Instead, she said, “I’m tired… I’m going to try to sleep.”

Not really. She had some more yelling to do at Chat Noir.

“Alright, sweetie.”

The woman rounded to the end of the bed, checked her toes like the nurses had done every hour since she’s been here. Her toes curled under the stick that grazed them, tickling her. She recalled being woken up several times because of this stupid checking. They wanted to make sure she wasn’t paralyzed, especially with the back injury. Nope. Seemed everything was in working order.

The woman gave her a kind smile before departing. Marinette laid defeated against her pillow. She wanted to scream. If only her ribs would let her.

When it was clear, Chat slunk out from behind the couch. His entire body carried a heavy weight with him as he stood beside her, his eyes not quite meeting hers.

She sighed. “How much do you trust this girl?”

“I’d trust her with my life.” He said, then quickly added. “Not as much as you! Just… she’s… she’s been… there.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “You truly believe she’ll return the Miraculous when the time comes?”

“Absolutely!” he finally met her gaze. “She’ll hand it over now if you want. I mean, do you? You’re awake now. I can take care of the akuma and bring them to you for purification. Do you want them? I’ll go get them. Just say the word.”

Marinette seriously considered it. The longer her Miraculous was away from her—the longer this stranger had it—the more uneasy it made her. But Chat Noir was right. He couldn’t fight without a partner. They were a team, and as much as she trusted him to take care of things, she worried. She didn’t want him to have to fight on his own.

“Are you certain you can trust her?” Marinette couldn’t look at him.

“Yes.” he replied firmly.

“Then… I trust you.” She turned to him to catch his gaze. She needed him to believe her. She needed him to understand just how much she really trusted him. She trusted him with her Miraculous, which, in some ways, meant more than her own life. Her Miraculous meant the safety and security of Paris and, in the wrong hands, would spell doom. “I trust you, Chat.”

He gave half a smile, his green eyes hopeful. “Do you want to know who she is?” he offered. “It’ll probably help you feel better.”

Marinette shook her head. “No.” she sighed. “No. We can’t compromise her safety.”

He nodded in agreement. Still, he shuffled his toes, scratching his head as he chewed his lip. There was something else. Marinette waited patiently. What else could he possibly have to tell her? More bad news? That he couldn’t get the akuma purified in time and it multiplied and got away? That the new Ladybug was terrible at the job?

She took a breath, preparing for his next statement.

“Do you… do you want to know who I am?” he asked finally, his green eyes meeting hers. “It’s only fair. Since… well… you’re Marinette.”

Heat rose to her cheeks. For a moment, she considered his offer. He was nervous. But it was an excited kind of nervous. She knew he wanted to reveal their identities long ago. She still wondered how he felt about who she was. He wasn’t treating her any less than when she was just Ladybug, even with her being broken. He didn’t think her fragile. He didn’t think her weak. He came here with what he had to say and she was thankful for it.

They were still professional.

Would that change when she knew who _he_ was? It wasn’t like she hadn’t wondered before who was behind the Chat Noir mask. Did she know him? She must have. He was familiar with her as Mariette, which he no longer seemed to hide. Yes, they had “worked” together while she was Marinette, but this was a different familiarity.

Regardless… she didn’t want to put him in danger. She didn’t want anyone to catch on she might know _his_ identity when she was still vulnerable. She couldn’t put either of them in danger, not in these circumstances.

“No…” she sighed, turning away. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” When she noticed his crestfallen form, she quickly turned back to him to explain herself. “I mean, not… not _yet_.” She promised him. “When… When I’m Ladybug again. When you return Tikki to me, I… I want you to introduce me to the boy behind that mask.” She offered him a smile. “Okay, Chaton?”

His grin spread wide. “Yes, My Lady.” He nodded eagerly. “Whatever you want to do.”

“Chaton…” she reached for him with her free hand again. He quickly dashed across the bed, to the side with her good hand to offer a better grip. It was easier on her left side. She had more mobility, which was saying something considering she broke half the bones in her body. “Chaton, this is a partnership.” She reminded him. “It’s not about what _I_ want. It’s about what _we_ agree on.”

“I…” his eyes turned away from her once more as his grip tightened. In the darkness, she could see his lips tightening and his brows furrowing against the wave of hurt. “I just… I want to make this up to you.”

Marinette blinked, confused. “Make what up to me?” She thought they settled everything. What more could she be mad about? _She_ told him who she was. She couldn’t fault him for knowing. _She_ was hurt, forcing him to find a substitute and leaving him alone in all of this. _She_ didn’t trust herself to know his identity just yet, even when he so fearlessly offered it.

He motioned to her. All of her. “Just… this.” He choked out, his voice tight. “This should never have happened. I should have been paying attention. I should have protected you. I… I’m so sorry, Marinette. It’s… it’s my job to take all of the bad luck and I failed you. _You’re_ supposed to be the lucky one. I just… please… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Marinette frowned, tugging his hand as hard as she could. She didn’t have much strength and the effort left her breathless, her ribs shifting unnaturally painful under her muscle, but it still brought him closer, if only because it caught him off guard. She scowled at him, dragging him closer until he was nose-to-nose with her, her fingers tangled around his bell.

“Chat Noir.” She started firmly. “Do _not_ blame yourself for this.” Her entire body ached of the force of her movements, but she needed him to know. She needed him to stop and understand _exactly_ how stupid he was. “I knew you could have taken the hit. I knew you could have handled Virus until I found a place to transform. I know you’re strong and don’t need me to protect you. But I still wanted to. I still _needed_ to, because you’re my partner. You’re the only one I _want_ as my partner. No one else can be Chat Noir but you. So, I pushed you out of the way.

“Don’t ask me why. Don’t ask me what I was thinking in that moment, because right now, all I remember is all of the phones going whacky and some broadcast on the billboards downtown. I know what I did was stupid. If anyone’s failed here, it’s me.”

She released him, her eyes still fixed on his wide ones as he slowly pulled away. “I probably let my emotions get the better of me, like I tend to do sometimes. And I know… I know that’s reckless and usually leads to mistakes. And I’m trying _so_ hard to work on that because personal feelings can’t get in the way when it comes to being a superhero. But…” Marinette turned her focus on the ceiling, her lips pulling tight. “But I know I care about you a lot, Chat Noir. And I don’t regret what I did. It just… it proves how much you mean to me.

“So,” She snapped her gaze back to him, her scowl deepening. “Don’t blame yourself. Got it?”

He gave a breathy laugh, a small smile tugging the corners of his lips. She didn’t want it to be small. She _needed_ his big smile. She _needed_ his bright laughter and stupid puns. She wanted them to go back to how they were and, now, hopefully with everything clear and in the open, they could do that.

“Yes, My Lady.”

Marinette glanced around the small room, looking for something to bring her Chat back. Her hand flew to her side table, slamming on the wood causing Chat to jump in alarm. She blindly patted the area around until she picked up the device she was looking for. Once she had it, she shoved it in his direction, still looking at him stubbornly.

“Do you play video games?” she asked, a slight blush creeping to her cheeks. This was _Adrien’s_ , but she had to get Chat to smile. “I only play console, and a… friend let me borrow this. I need to know how to play so I can beat all his high scores.”

Slowly, the boy smirked. He took the system from her gently as he slid on the bed next to her. There he was. Relief flooded through her with every breath she took. Still, she was exhausted. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could stay awake for, especially with her ribs aching like they were. Her arm was itchy and the sling dug uncomfortably into her neck and her hip was sore at the joint, desperate for movement.

She forced the discomfort aside in order to listen to Chat. He was surprisingly enthusiastic about video games, which she learned during the Gamer incident, but only now understood just how deep his passion ran. He praised Adrien’s taste in video games, but pointed out how lame it was he hadn’t gotten one-hundred percent completions, like he could do better. Marinette only frowned, continuing to listen to him rave about the one game on the system.

Marinette couldn’t help it when she began to doze. He barely got through an explanation of the third game on the system when her eyes began to droop and her replies became less interested. Her vocabulary became nothing more than a series of grunt, hums, and “mmhmms” when Chat decided to call it a night.

She took his hand as he left, turning up to him with her tired eyes. She didn’t want him to go. She didn’t want to be alone and she didn’t want this to end. She adored Chat. He was her partner and she trusted him implicitly.  Hearing about his interests outside of superheroism was much more interesting than she expected and wasn’t quite ready to be done with him. Even if she was too tired to really hold a decent conversation, just listening to him speak was enough. She wanted to listen to him forever.

So, when he spoke, she was surprised when her heart stuttered in response.

“Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?”


End file.
